


The Fall of a Rebel Angel

by Vandrende_Kvinne



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cults, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Religious Conflict, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandrende_Kvinne/pseuds/Vandrende_Kvinne
Summary: Morgana has spent her entire adulthood in a toxic relationship - after making a bold escape she finds herself at the steps of the Ministry. She seeks sanctuary, only to be intrigued by the interesting people inside it. Surrounded by Ghouls, new friends, a familiar old man, and a handsome Cardinal - she steps forward into finding her place and purpose while evil lurks nearby.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Arrival

The door leading to the church’s bathroom slammed open, and in came rushing a woman wearing heels into one of the tiny stalls. The mysterious woman crouched down into the corner avoiding contact with the dirty toilet. Her harsh breathing was beginning to sound normal as she started to calm down. 

The anxiety was finally finding its way out of her nerves as she slid down the metal wall of the stall. The woman, named Morgana, hit her head back against the metal. The pain from that was enough to distract her from her anxiety and she focused on that. Her body was alive; raging with anger.

Suddenly, the bathroom stall opened and a woman stood before her with folded arms across her chest and she stared at Morgana with a look of disappointment and disgust. 

“The bathroom is not to be used for a hideout spot, come now - this is a very important day for your boyfriend.” The woman lunged forward and grabbed Morgan’s wrist tightly and yanked her off the ground. 

The woman who followed her into the bathroom escorted Morgana back into the main worship hall of the run down low budget church, and as she did, Morgana caught a glimpse of the beautiful cross hanging upon the wall. She had mixed feelings about the object, the symbol for that matter. 

“This isn’t right.” She thought to herself, yearning for the portrait to come alive and offer a helping hand.

Morgana had always believed men and women were equal, but this church's system made men out to think they were more superior. 

Jacob, her boyfriend, stood at the altar with the Old Testament in hand. There were other men surrounding him as well and they were speaking in tongues, making Morgana’s anxiety return.

It was very cringey, absolutely cringe.

“This isn’t necessary Jacob, I don't need to be involved in this.” The panic was very obvious in her voice but she knew no one was listening to her. 

Morgana was raised in a good home with parents who gave her freedom to believe whatever she wanted. That all changed when Jacob entered her life and slowly stripped those freedoms away. 

Religion was never a really important topic in her upbringing. Morgana was a spiritual woman, she was very loving and accepting to everyone. Except these people.

Jacob walked over to her as the woman gripping tightly on her wrist forced her to bow down before him. The men and the woman surrounding her started reciting verses about submission and how this was the way. Morgana’s anxiety was making her sick to her stomach as they kept going; she wanted to vomit. 

She was not the type to submit so easily.

Above them, observing, was a silhouette of another woman. Out of the corner of her eye, Morgana stole a glimpse of her, but paid no attention to her. The woman, who was observing the scene, was much older and she wore simple black attire and had her grey hair pulled back in a low hanging ponytail. She tapped her long fingernails against the railing as she watched them from above. She glared down at the group of worshippers in disgust, but she was more focused on the rebellious fired up woman below. 

After this bizarre service was over, Morgana escaped the prison of a church and stood waiting by Jacob's car. She hugged herself tightly, feeling humiliated about what she had to do back in the worship hall. She didn’t want to submit to any rules or people, she wanted her freedom back.

Submit. Obey. Follow the rules.

She wanted her old life back. 

Leaving an abuser was not that easy as it seemed.

The old woman from the balcony appeared before her, making Morgana jump.

“Oh, I’m so sorry my dear. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The older woman placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s fine, I was just lost in thoughts that's all.” Morgana laughed nervously. 

“Please forgive me intruding, but it seemed that during the service you were very upset and uncomfortable.” The woman tilted her head, giving her a concerned look.

Morgana leaned closer to whisper to the older woman. “How could I not be? Haven’t you been paying attention to what they are preaching?” Morgana hissed softly.

“Actually, I do not my dear. I do not attend this church. I am only visiting.” She said. 

“Oh, my bad.” Morgana said and stood back, putting her hands in her pockets. 

Any chance Morgana had to get others on her side was an opportunity she would take.

“My name is Sister Imperator. I am a clergy member at another church that is on the outskirts of town. Have you ever heard of it?” She asked and shifted her blazer a bit. The light from the afternoon sun reflected off a necklace Sister Imperator was wearing which caught Morgana’s attention. It was an upside down cross. Morgana was extremely confused and alarmed. 

Why would someone enter a Christian church while wearing an upside down cross? 

Morgana then realized she was referring to the beautiful mysterious cathedral tucked away where not many ventured to.

“I’ve heard of it, never been there though.” She said, behind Sister Imperator she spotted Jacob and he was making his way over towards the two women. 

Of course, the old nun sensed his presence. “You can’t hide those scars and bruises forever.” The old woman handed her a card with an address, which Morgana assumed it was to the church. She turned on her heels and headed towards a black car. Morgana watched her disappear and held the card in her hand. She couldn’t help it but feel a sense of longing. Longing to chase after the nice old woman and escape from her hellish boyfriend. 

“Who was that?” Jacob asked while motioning her to get in the car. 

“Some Sister from a church. I didn’t think nuns dressed that way.” Morgana said, hiding the card under her sleeve. 

“Catholicism is a cult.” Jacob scoffed as he started the car. “And yours isn’t?” Morgana looked at him with disgust. 

In the blink of an eye, his hand flung across her face creating a loud ‘slap.’ This was a recurring problem they had as a couple. If she disagreed with anything he lashed out. It was a very toxic and unhealthy relationship and she hated the Church for not taking a stand for her. 

You would have thought a church would lend a hand.

Later that night Jacob left to go to the bar with a few of his friends. Though his church instructed people not to drink because they looked at it as a sin, his hypocritical mindset told him it was okay for him to indulge in alcohol and whatever else he pleased. 

Morgana locked herself in their bedroom and dialed her mother. “Hello?” Her mom's aged voice cracked after clearing her throat. 

“Hi Mom. It’s me.” Morgana’s eyes began to flood with tears. Hearing her mother's voice gave her such comfort on rough days like today. 

“Oh honey, I’m glad you called. Is everything okay?” She asked. 

“Mom, I think I’m ready. I’m ready to leave him.” Morgana began to pour her heart out to her mother for the hundredth time. It was a type of phone call she would make a few times a month but Jacob would always find out her plan of leaving and would somehow prevent her from leaving.. 

“Sweetie, we’ve been waiting for this moment. Every time you leave him he comes here and manipulates you into going back. If we do this, we get the police involved. Now Jacob will know this is the first place you’re heading to. Do you have anyone to stay with for a few days and lay low?” Her mom asked. 

Her mom was always wanting her to have a back up plan incase things didn't go well.

Her entire family and other friends resided at the coastal town that was close by. But, in order to not get caught by Jacob, she would have to come up with a smart plan. 

Morgana remembered how all her friends had moved away or got married. She had no one. Then she remembered the card the old nun had given her and grabbed it off her vanity. 

“Actually mom, I might.” 

It was almost six o’clock when a roll of thunder consumed the valley, bringing in a large storm. Although the loud thunder and rain, the serene grounds of the Ministry were quiet. On the weekends, it was always quiet since the siblings of sin were out in the town having fun. The rain drenched the gardens and landscape giving the place a calm atmosphere. Underneath the dark and gloomy office lights, was Sister Imperator. She gazed out the window, doing what she does best; observing. There was a knock on the door that broke her concentration from the outside world.

“Come in!” She called out. The dark cherry wood door opened slowly and in came a man wearing a leather jacket covered in different pins. 

“Ahh, Mr. Forge. You’ve arrived.” She said, welcoming him into her office. “Nice to see you Sister. I trust your task of finding potential recruits has been successful?” He asked. She quietly observed him as he sat down in a comfy chair in front of her desk. He was such a youthful looking man, he reminded her of Papa Nihil in his younger days. 

His usual black spiky hair was combed back today and his black leather shoes gave him a stereotypical rockstar aesthetic. Even Sister Imperator at her age became flustered at times at the sight of him. 

“Well Mr. Forge you’d be happy to know I have recruited some very young members but they all are promising. This one today-” She paused. Sister felt a wave of sickness as she thought back to the incident with the young woman. “This one is promising.” She smiled wickedly. Imperator gave Tobias a file and as he opened it, he gave her a look of confusion. 

“What’s so special about her?” He asked. 

“Now Tobias, don’t doubt me and my choices. She’s a highly talented artist and designer. Important Clergy memebrs need their portraits done and I believe she can do it. She could design our necklaces and rosaries. She would be very useful as the Ministry’s artist.”  
Imperator folded her arms in satisfaction. 

Tobias nodded his head in approval. He studied her picture, noticing how beautiful and tormented she looked. 

“There's also something about her that feels different. I believe she is a perfect candidate.” Imperator took the file from Tobias’ hands and sat in on her desk. 

“I trust you, she seems like a good fit,” He starts. “However someone like this might find this place rather terrifying.” Tobias said. He had felt unsure of Sister Imperator’s decision about this woman. 

“You do have a point there. After seeing what she lives with I realized this place might be a good refuge.” Imperator said with a disgusted look. 

“Perhaps we could convince the Cardinal to take her under his wing. Papa Emeritus the Third has his own companion, as so does everyone else. The Cardinal is awkward and I believe this woman would be the friend he needs… or something.” 

Tobias glances back at the file that was laying on the Sister’s desk. He obviously wanted good people to enter the Ministry and he did not want those with a whole list of problems. 

Tobias rested his chin in his palm and thought about the woman. He didn’t like hearing about abuse or mistreatment towards women. It aggravated him greatly. 

“Holy hell.” He whispered. 

“Oh my! Looks like the girl is already here!” Imperator chimed at the window. “What?” Tobias bolted up in surprise.

They both stood at the window noticing a figure limping in the courtyard, heading to the doors of the ministry. It was very hard to see her since it was so dark and stormy, but they knew it was her. 

“Holy shit, go alert someone.” 

Morgana crawled up the stairs of the large church and it was a challenge to her. She could hardly breathe and her head was pounding. All she could taste was the metallic liquid pooling in her mouth. She finally gave up and collapsed onto the stairs and rolled onto her back. The rain blinded her eyes but it did soothe her burning skin. Above her were two hideous gargoyles glaring at her and their fanged teeth open wide. She was almost convinced they were hissing and growling above. 

“Help me.” She croaked. She hoped for a miracle the doors would open. 

“Please help me.” She croaked louder. 

Jacob was suddenly on top of her, the weight of him was crushing her pelvis against the stairs. He, too, had struggled after Morgana landed a couple blows to his knee. Morgana was a fighter, but she was short and only had so much motivation to fight back. She had come all this way to make her great escape only to fail and find out he had followed her on her way up. She figured parking her car in a ditch and walking up the hill to the gothic cathedral would be easier; she was wrong to think that. She cried out in frustration as she struggled against his heavy body. 

“I should have ended you when I had the chance, you whore.” He growled and pulled out a hunting knife. 

At this point she was lifeless and had no energy to fight back. He raised the blade in the air above her abdomen. The thought of her family came into her mind. She thought of them, her home, and she thought of the ocean. She thought of the lover she’d never have, the children she’d never see. 

She closed her eyes and waited. It was one of those moments where she knew the end was near as her whole life flashed before her eyes. She opened her eyes for the last time and her gaze fell upon the night sky. 

There was a sudden movement of a long staff above and it bashed Jacob in the back of his head. He fell to the side and groaned and Morgana’s eyes grew wide. A pair of arms wrapped around her and picked her up. “You’re safe now, don’t look.” He covered her with his leather jacket. She tried to grip onto the man but couldn’t since her whole body felt numb and weak. He lifted her and carried her away and as she was being carried she looked over the man’s shoulder. She looked at Jacob one last time. 

Two strange men in skull-like face paint were taking turns delivering punches and kicks. She wanted so badly to stay and watch them hurt her abuser. 

Once Tobias had her inside the foyer he placed her down on the carpeted floors. “Help is on the way, alright?” He tucked his jacket under her head for support. 

Morgan reached up to him and brushed her fingertips over his lips and nose. She didn’t think he was actually real, she hadn’t seen someone this angelic in so long. “Oh my God, he’s wearing that cologne I like,” she thought as her eyes stared into his. His eyes were a jade green with some hints of brown scattered throughout the irises. Then her vision began to blur, she knew she was going to lose consciousness again. 

“No, stay with me.” He said, gripping her shoulders. 

Morgana slipped away into a deep slumber from exhaustion and the pain that was beginning to reveal itself. The last thing Tobias saw of her was her lifeless body being taken away by a medical team dressed in white. He stood there in the foyer looking down at the carpet where the small blood stains absorbed into. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way she had looked at him. Her eyes were half closed, but yet in them he could see how much she wanted to survive. There was determination and strength. 

The Ministry had never experienced anything like this before. He began to rethink what Sister Imperator had said. Was this really a good idea? He glanced back outside to the front and saw the bone daddies taking turns with their kicks and punches at the monster of a young man. They had been so careful for many years not to allow violent people on the Ministry grounds. Eventually, silence fell over the Ministry’s ground, but there was one sound. The soft pitter and patter of the rain hitting the cement.


	2. Enter Cardinal Copia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is still shaken up over the events that have taken place. Sister Imperator is kind enough to take care of her and see that her needs are met, but she can't keep her watchful eye on her for too long. By the end of the evening she comes face to face with a familiar person, a bizarre individual on a creaky tricycle.  
> 

Beams of morning sunlight danced on the walls of the exam room. Morgana shot up from the bed and looked around. Her whole body felt unbelievably sore and her head was lightheaded. Her ribs felt better and her breathing was back to normal now. 

“Was this all a dream? She soon remembered the events from yesterday.” She thought. “Where is Jacob? Where was the man in black?”

In the corner was a police officer scribbling away in his tiny notebook. Sister Imperator appeared from the curtain and appeared to be relieved and happy to see Morgana awake.

“My dear! You must lay down, you’re probably under a great deal of pain and stress.” Sister Imperator handed her a glass of water. 

“I’ve taken a lot of shit over the past few years, Sister. I can handle pain. It doesn't phase me anymore,” She said before taking a sip of water. 

“Jacob has been arrested, you’ll never worry about him again. He’s being charged with domestic violence, assault, and attempted murder.” Officer Brad told Morgana to finish his business at the hospital, and before leaving, he left her his number if she had any questions or issues. Morgana longed for the comfort from her family but she could only take the comfort from the complete strangers. 

“Who was that man that brought me inside?” Morgana asked. Her curiosity ate away at her as she so eagerly wanted to know who the mysterious man in the leather jacket was. Imperator chuckled a bit. 

“That was Mr. Forge. We were up in my office when we saw you... umm, struggling.” She explained. 

“Oh, okay. Well shit, I really owe him something don’t I?” Morgana was lost in her thoughts again and began rubbing her sore black eye. 

“Morgana, may I ask you a personal question?” Sister Imperator asked. 

Morgana looked at her, waiting for Sister Imperator to ask. “Why would you stay with someone so long like that, I mean - don’t you have a supportive family to help you?” Sister Imperator’s eyes were pained. 

The young woman looked down at her hands. “I can’t tell you how many times I tried to leave. My family has always been there, it’s just I wanted them to be safe from him too,” She let out a sigh before continuing on. “He attacked my mom once. It’s been a very complicated time in my life. I’m still in shock, just being here in front of you - with him not here.” Her voice trailed off. 

“And do you really believe in all that nonsense he was brainwashing you with?” Sister Imperator asked yet another question. Morgana didn’t mind being asked this question. 

“No.” Morgana giggled, suddenly having a strange funny reaction to the fact she was now free.

Now Sister Imperator was starting to get an idea of Morgana’s background. She seemed like a polite young woman who had been pulled into a lot of shit, but had the knowledge and strength not to fall deep into it. With slow movements, the injured woman got up from the bed. Morgana looked out the window and smiled. 

Sister Imperator was shocked to see how such a petite young woman can get out of the bed with such ease after being badly injured. She wanted to scoop the young woman up in a hug and tell her how strong she was. Perhaps the years of abuse had made her numb to just about anything. 

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” She led Morgana out the door and to the opposite side of the Ministry.

They two passed several offices and strange individuals walking around in silver masks. They walked through a beautiful mausoleum as well. Morgana let her hair fall back behind her shoulders and adjusted anything trying her best to look presentable. Her bloodied up denim jacket gave her a rough look but she was trying to not look like a battered woman. 

They finally stopped outside an office and in that large office, there was a man finger pecking away at a typewriter. Morgana was taken back by the sight of not only the typewriter, but the way this man was dressed. 

He had to be in his eighties and wore a golden and cream colored papal robe. His aged elderly face was covered in white and black makeup to resemble a skull. His eyes shot up at her and she stood back in fright. Never had Morgana seen eyes so white before. 

“The fuck is this?” She thought while feeling uncomfortable. “Isn’t it a little early for Halloween?”

“Morgana, this is Papa Nihil. Nihil, this is Morgana. Mr. Forge was so brave and heroic yesterday and tended to this woman’s rescue. She’s seeking sanctuary here.” Imperator scooted Morgana forward. 

“Yes I heard and I’m not happy about any of this. You’ve brought trouble here! Police and crazy bible-humpers. You’re at the top of my shit list young woman, along with my sons!.” The old man growled and huffed. 

“Papa! That is no way to speak in front of a young lady! Have you forgotten about our devotion to those who seek refuge?” Imperator scolded him. “Morgana has been through so much trouble! She doesn’t need this from you!”

He pressed his lips together and nodded this head. “You’re right - I’m sorry for the way I’ve just spoken to you. I’m under a great deal of stress and I apologize.” He said as he pouted like a young child. 

Morgana didn’t know what to say or how to respond. It was as if she had stepped into some sort of alternate universe and is now talking to these strange people. The designs and symbols embroidered onto his papal robes were not symbols she was used to seeing. It was becoming obvious that Sister Imperator was not a Sister of the Catholic Church either. Morgana’s throat went dry as she came to realize these were not the people she thought they were. Could she trust these people?

Trust a bunch of Satanist, sure...sounds good. No problem.

“It’s no big deal. I understand that I’ve caused a scene. I will be out of your hair in no time.” She said quickly before turning away. 

“Wait just a minute. Are you sure? Do you have family to stay with?” Imperator asked.  
Morgana bit her lips once again as her anxiety continues to rise. She didn’t want to cause any more issues. It was obvious that the old man didn’t like her already.

“I do. My family is thirty minutes away, they live by the bay front. The only problem is Jacob has a way with getting bailed easily. After that, he’ll come for me. Regardless if I have a restraining order.” Morgana explained. 

Her mouth felt like the Sahara Desert. Her thoughts of what would happen if they ever had contact again were consuming her mind. Nihil and Imperator looked at each other with very concerned looks. Nihil knew that Tobias and Imperator wanted this woman recruited into the Ministry. Convincing her in such a stressed state of mind wouldn’t work right away. But, they had to make her be their pawn. 

“Why don’t you stay here with us? Give the arrest and court issues some time, and when you feel safe enough to return home - we shall escort you there.” Nihil stood up and opened his hands in suggestion. He finally made eye contact with her and she saw nothing but a gentle old man. There was something oddly familiar about his face and his voice. 

“Uh, yeah. I could do that. As long as I’m no trouble.” Morgana looked at Imperator with a gleam of hope.

If there was one thing about the place that intrigued Morgana, it was the Ghouls. Their black attire and silver masks made them look cool, but mysterious. Two strong and broad shouldered ghouls had gone out to Morgana’s abandoned car at the bottom of the hill to retrieve her things. They took excellent care of her car and parked it in the lower lot of the church. 

They had also carried all of her bags and clothes in a charming little room with a large window. The two ghouls left without saying another word. She wondered if maybe she had just stepped into another cult of some kind. If that was the case she knew this wouldn’t be a good place. Still, compared to the usual church environment this one was fascinating and not as dangerous.

“So tell me, why the masks?” Morgana asked as she walked with the old woman.  
“If they walked around without them, you would shriek with terror.” Sister Imperator answered with a chuckle. 

“I hope you feel comfortable, there’s a large bathroom all for you, and if you like plants there’s a greenhouse down the hall that no one takes care of. You can explore anywhere you’d like, except for the basement. Breakfast and lunch is your responsibility but we have dinner at seven every night. It’s your choice should you decide to join us for service at nine o’clock. If you need anything, I will be in the East Wing.” Imperator said and then shut the door behind her. 

Morgana settled in by plugging her phone into the wall and then started pulling out her clothes and personal items from the bags. She hummed softly while she put all the items away in the room they had given her. Once she was done, she jumped onto the bed and she instantly regretted it for she was still sore.

She would pick a time to call her mother and her family and tell them what happened. It would be the best phone call her mother would receive. Morgana changed into a pair of black leggings, and an outdated looking sweater. Snuggling into the comfortable bed sheets and pillows, she finally felt comfortable. Morgana began to cry silently as she stared at the ceiling. This was the first time she felt like she had alone time to herself

Her heart was at peace but her mind was racing a mile a minute with thoughts and worries. It was inevitable that she would have to start a new life, and that was scary to her. Her tears soaked through the silk pillow sheets and after more sniffling she found herself in a deep sleep. The healing process was already starting. Although the dreams were vivid and brief, there was darkness and solace behind her closed eyes. 

Hours later, she awoke to the sound of people running down the hallway. She glanced down at her phone to find out the time. It was already seven? She yawned and stretched for a while before finally getting up. She made herself look presentable and then tucked her bag that had her roller skates in it under her arm. After dinner she would ask around where a good place to get some exercise would be.

In the hallway there were all kinds of interesting people gossiping and scurrying to what seemed like the dining hall. Girls and women of various ages were dressed in habites that you could compare to the Catholic nuns, who Morgana overheard they were called the Sisters of Sin. There were also ghouls and other bizarre individuals hanging out in crevices of the corridors.  
The dining hall was beautiful and old looking with a huge fireplace at the end of the table. Papa Nihil was there and as well as Sister Imperator. Many mouths went silent as they noticed the presence of the newcomer. People took notice of her strange attire - of the black leggings shaping her muscular legs. Her sweater was far too outdated with everyone's sleek black dinner gowns. Her hair that fell past her shoulders was also very voluminous and poofy. She could feel her skin begin to crawl as her anxiety rippled through her body. 

A man wearing a black suit came prancing through the two doors and all the attention was focused on him. From hearing his voice, Morgana could tell he had a thick Italian accent. His jet black hair that parted down the middle of his head and his bangs that framed his face would bounce with every step he took. His skull face paint was strange just like Papa Nihil’s. 

He sat at the table across from Morgana and took two glances at her before finally staring. Morgana looked down at her lap trying to ignore the fact his eyes were on her. She looked up quickly to see he was giving her a devilish smile.

Behind him, followed a taller man who also had skull paint on his face. Although, his face held a permanent scowl unlike the shorter one. She then realized that these two men were the ones who beat the living daylights out of Jacob. She was lost for words. She didn’t think she had the guts to say thank you to them.

“That’s Papa Emeritus II and his younger brother the Third.” An older lady who was sitting next to her whispered. Morgana gazed at them both in mystery and delight. Morgana’s eyes soon latched onto the food in front of her and that’s where they stayed for the rest of dinner. She took small bites of her food, feeling too embarrassed to look up and around or to start conversation with the Siblings of Sin. She was still in a state of shock. Her feet kept getting kicked and moved around by the man sitting across from her. Within only hours of being newly single again, someone was already playing footsie with her. 

Though the dinner was light, Morgana was more than happy to get away from the crowd and put on her skates. Normally she was a social butterfly who enjoyed talking to everyone, but in this state of mind all she wanted was to get away from the sound of too many voices talking and gossiping. Papa Emeritus III danced into the hallway and snuck up behind her as she was bending over. He gave her a quick swat on her ass and as she turned around to swing a punch, Emeritus II was right at his side pinning him to the wall.  
“How dare you do that to this poor woman, you idiot!” The older man, who was in a black and green suit, growled before looking over to Morgana with an apologetic face.

“My brother, you see - is a horny nymphomaniac. I apologize for his outlandish behavior.” He said, bowing before Morgana to show his respect. His thick accent was rich and velvety as well.

“It’s fine, it doesn’t bother me.” Morgana gave a fake smile at Emeritus II and cornered the younger brother against the wall and slapped his ass harder. He let out a loud gasp. 

“Now we are even, see you around bone daddies.” And with a push off the wall, Morgana was headed towards the mausoleum with her vintage skates. 

Papa Emeritus II stood beside himself as Papa III looked at him in disbelief.  
“No woman has ever grabbed my ass like that.” The younger brother mumbled, still shocked at what Morgana did. 

“I’m telling .” Papa II whacked him over the head.

The mausoleum was more quiet and deserted than the private living chambers. It was a very beautiful, but outdated, place with long hallways and mazes. There were elegant stained glass windows portraying scenes that Morgana was not familiar with. Lots of devilish creatures and upside down crosses. 

“Well shit, I’m in a Satanic church. How ironic.” She laughed out. Her mind wandered a bit. The man named Tobias entered her thoughts throughout her journey throughout the mausoleum. Would she ever see him again?

She felt good finally being able to laugh about Jacob. She felt such joy in skating again. There was such happiness in planning out her own evening. To skate and then go to bed while not being bothered was a dream she wished would come true. Once she got steady she leaned against the wall and plugged some earbuds into her phone then shoving into her ears. Her earbuds fit snug in her ears as she continued on, listening to ABBA. 

She gained speed through the winding and sharp corners of the hallways. If there was one thing that made her mental state feel much better, it would always be exercise. Before Jacob, you would mainly find her down at the skating rink with her friends, jam  
ming to old songs with flashing lights. Suddenly she began to feel off.  
The lights hanging from the ceiling began to flicker, and the place smelled old and musky. Her body paused and she stopped the music. Somewhere in these winding hallways she heard a creaking sound, as if something desperately needed some WD-40. She shrugged it off thinking maybe it was a janitor or someone pushing a cart. The echoing sound grew louder and faster and she felt curious but scared to find out what it was. Quickening her pace, she whipped around a corner and found herself in the hallway. Morgana let out a welp as a figure in black appeared from another corner as he put a halt on his tricycle. They didn’t clash together because they were ten feet apart. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him. 

They both went silent and stared each other down. 

As if the people within this Ministry couldn’t get any weirder.

The man before her must have been in his mid forties. He was dressed in a black cassock and biretta. Hanging from his neck was the same grucifix necklace Sister Imperator wore. Morgana was starting to see this symbol throughout the ministry. Just like her, he seemed out of date with his appearance. He had a charming little brown moustache above his lip and scruffy sideburns framing his hollow cheeks. His eyes, just like the Emeritus brothers, were painted black; resembling a raccoon. One eye was a hazel color and the other was white.

To Morgana’s understanding, this must have meant they were higher ranking Clergy members. She wasn’t sure how to address him. There had been talk and gossip at dinner about the fairly new Cardinal who often enjoyed riding a rusty white tricycle. She could sense his nervous energy and that was just making her even nervous. The only way to make this less awkward was to break the ice, but she was too shocked to speak. 

“Oh, you must be the Cardinal.” She said as she studied every feature on his face. 

“Erm, uh - yes. I am.” He squeaked, having a hard time finding his words. 

“You and I seem to have the same idea here.” She said. Morgana pointed out her roller skates and the tricycle as they were both vintage. He was a very fidgety individual who seemed to have no experience talking to women. Morgana was only twenty-five yet had more motivation to get words out of him and socialize. 

The Cardinal started to look her up and down, noticing her strange outfit. He was so used to the Sisters of Sin and their sultry habits, that seeing a young woman dressed modestly and comfortably was foreign to him. 

“You’re not a Sister?” He asked. His gloved hands gripped onto the handles of the tricycles nervously. 

Morgana laughed. “Do you think I would look good in those stupid costumes? I think not.” Her giggle was like music to his ears. Although she was mocking the Sisters of Sins habits, he figured right away she was very different from the rest of them and that instantly made her more interesting. 

“I’m just staying here as a guest until some things settle down for me.” She explained. 

He nodded his head and looked away, she was very pretty and he didn’t have the guts to look her in the eyes. 

“See you around, Cardinal.” She said and brushed by him while skating passed. He couldn’t find the words to say the same, but rather - stared at the floor for five minutes. 

Morgana’s legs moved from side to side as she continued to skate farther away from all the residents of the Ministry. She stopped to observe the stained glass windows and they weren’t like anything she had ever seen, as far as stained glass windows were concerned. 

Her eyes wandered back to the hallway. Who was that man in the cassock? Was he really a Cardinal or just a man dressing up for fun and show? She felt warm and fuzzy, realizing how attractive he was despite him looking older than her. Out of anger she shrugged the feelings off, knowing very well it was too early to be gawking at other men especially after a horrendous breakup. Her tired body learned against the glass window, aching to be touched or wrapped up in a warm embrace.


	3. Morgana meets the "Gang"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has her first experience with the "Gang" in a late night pasta binge. The next day she begins to see the Cardinal has such a sweet and tender side to him despite his peculiar appearance.

After a few nights of settling in to the very gothic and very satanic Ministry tucked away in the foothills of the valley, Morgana was beginning to feel the post-breakup woes. Although she was happy and free, it was still a hard time for her regardless. There were  
the nightmares, the night sweats, and the frequent bouts of panic attacks that plagued her mind. 

Some days she didn’t eat much and that resulted in the angry beast in her stomach growling at her. She knew very well that this breakup would be like a huge detox. She had called a few friends, from back in town, to tell them the good news. However, she wanted to be sure of everything before breaking the news to her family. 

The clock has just struck three in the morning when she awoke to a dull ache in her stomach. It began to growl more aggressively as soon as she sat up and hunched over in anguish. 

“Jesus Christ, I need to eat more.”

The pain of her hunger finally made her get up and she reached into her big bag of clothes. Pulling out her robe, she slid it over her pants and t-shirt. Her slippers were by the bed and she slid into them carefully. Buried underneath all of her hunger, there was a desire to find the Ghouls who helped her unpack and thank them personally. Walking towards the door, she felt dizzy and lightheaded due to the fact she hasn’t eaten in ages. 

After a few deep breaths, she opened the door that led into the dark hallway.   
The halls were quiet and not a soul was awake. Or so she thought. The past few nights the personal living quarters were buzzing with people and ghouls. 

As she made her way into the kitchen, she heard muffled voices and whispering. She smelled something rather starchy and she could hear something was boiling. She flicked on the lights to see four startled faces. The kitchen was huge and had various tables, a nice stove top and was very clean. 

The first person she instantly recognized was Papa Emeritus III who was wearing nothing but pajama bottoms.Morgana was taken back that his skull paint was washed off, exposing a face of a much older man. 

There was a younger girl with black hair that fell just above her shoulders and she made eye contact with Morgan. Next to the young woman was another female with curly brown hair. Both of them looked at Morgan with wide eyes and had a slight blush to their cheeks. 

The ghoul that was standing with them was not like the others Morgan noticed. He was more laid back, he didn’t wear the suit she’d seen the other ghouls wear around the Ministry. This ghoul, however, wore a Metallica shirt and sweatpants.

They all stood around the boiling pot of pasta as if they were a coven of witches cooking up a magical potion. The ghoul looked like he wanted to say something as his masked eyes darted from Morgana then back to his friends. Morgana swore she could hear crickets. 

“I didn’t mean to intrude, I’m just hungry.” She said quietly. 

“You’re not, we’re just making rigatoni. You can have some if you like.” The younger one began to pour sauce into the pot. Her mouth began to water as she inhaled the strong scent of garlic. Morgana sat on a bar stool behind the counter and the group eyed her suspiciously. 

“So you’re the new girl huh? I heard you got the shit beaten out of you.” The young black haired woman said. 

The ghoul slapped her shoulder so hard that she winced and went to get hit him back, but Papa grabbed ahold of her arms and silently scolded her. 

“Don’t talk like that Libby! Jesus Christ, you have no filter!” The ghoul snapped. 

“Don’t worry about it, it’s no big deal.” Morgana said, taking a fork and bowl of the steaming pasta. 

“What happened to you must have been really scary.” The other girl said. Morgana instantly knew she was much more calm and collected than Libby - who had a fierce look in her eyes. 

“You should have watched my brother and I beat the shit out of him. That mother fucker got it so good.” Papa grinned and flexed his biceps and Libby let out a giggle. Morgana looked down at her feet, keeping her eyes off of him. 

“My name is David, this is Libby - the one with no filter on her words, and that's Sierra. Seems like you know Papa already.” David held out his hand to shake Morgana’s.   
Morgana felt more relaxed talking to people her age. 

“So, how did you guys end up here?” She asked. 

“I ran away from home, took Sierra with me after we graduated high school. David here is from Texas. David is in a band with Omega and a few other Ghouls, Sierra is trying to become a Ghoulette and I on the other hand-” Libby looked at Papa lovingly. 

“I’m here with him.” She said, letting him lick her spoon. Morgana looked away at the sight of intimacy. She suddenly regretted cornering Papa and slapping his ass.   
“Will you become a member of the Ministry?” Sierra asked. 

“No, not this place. I plan on going back home once some legal things are settled. Sister Imperator was kind enough to let me stay here.” She said as she finished her pasta. 

They listened with curiosity and gave each other glances as Morgan spoke. It was rare that anyone ever sought shelter here and would eventually leave. They liked Morgana’s vibe, she seemed relaxed and friendly. 

After Papa went off to bed, the four of them sat around in the kitchen till four in the morning talking and getting to know one another. From Morgana’s point of view, this Satanic church was a refuge for people, and if they qualified or seemed fit, they became members of the church. 

It seemed like these three had a goal to become higher ranking Clergy members. She couldn’t help but feel the urge to ask about the Cardinal. 

“Oh, you mean rat boy? He doesn’t speak much. Nihil isn’t too keen on him, but I give the guy credit for coming here.” Libby said, playing with her hair. “I’ve talked to him a couple times but he seemed like he likes being alone.” She added and earned a couple nods from the others. 

“There’s a bloodline you see, of Papas. Papa Nihil is the father of Papa I, II and III. Papa Emeritus the First lives in Italy. The Emeritus bloodline has to keep continuing. It’s been like this for hundreds of years.” David explained. 

“Will there be a Papa IV?” Morgana asked. They all laughed. 

“Well, you know if Libby here could get over her fear and hatred for children she and her beloved Papa could probably do something about that.” David’s sarcastic tone earned an eye roll from Libby. She stuck her tongue out at him and he flipped her off. From what Morgana could see, the friendship between these two was quite strange. 

“Copia is trying his best to become the next Papa, however Nihil doesn’t want him to be.” Sierra chimed in. 

“Who’s Copia?” Morgana asked. 

“Cardinal Copia. Or rat man” Libby said. “He has an obsession with the rats that roam around here. Rumors say he survived the Black Plague. But, it’s just rumors.” She added with a giggle. 

Cardinal Copia, so that’s the handsome man I met today, Morgana’s mind drifted back to meeting him in the creepy halls of the mausoleum. He had really captivated her in a way no one else ever had, not even Jacob. To see him adorned in Papal robes like Nihil would be a sight to see for sure. 

Her eyes grew tired and her belly was full of Libby’s pasta. She knew that staying up this late would result in a lazy day for tomorrow but she didn’t mind. She had no responsibilities here in this Ministry but to focus on herself. 

“Well guys, thanks for making me feel so welcomed. It’s almost five in the morning. I’m off to bed.” Morgana waved them off and headed back to her room. 

She was starting to learn more and more about each member of the church. It gave her sense of knowing everyone and their names, rather than just gawking at a bunch of strangers. In some sense, she started to feel normal once she knew people by their names. 

The young members she met in the kitchen seemed like fun people to hang out with. Her desire to make new friends was put to a halt because she didn’t want to deal with the additional heart break from leaving her new friends.

Morgana did not wake up until eleven the next morning. Sleeping in felt great. She showered and dressed in a comfortable t-shirt and jeans and followed the rest of her morning routine. 

She decided to explore the greenhouse that Sister Imperator had mentioned. Her love and addiction to plants would probably help her heal on the inside, for it was her belief that plants were like children. Through a green door was a large greenhouse with glass windows and ceiling. 

It was muggy, humid, and smelled of tropical flowers. The ceiling was almost twenty feet high and the amount of space made Morgan giddy with joy. There were banana trees, avocado trees, passion flowers, vegetables and all kinds of plants. All of her favorite flowers existed in this amazing greenhouse. In the very center, under the canopy of trees was a pond with a fountain and two cement benches to sit at. She knew she had to come back here at night to have some quality alone time. 

“Oh wow, look at you guys.” She said cheerfully, leaning down and taking a whiff of the trailing jasmine flowers. Back home she could only grow tropical plants indoors and having a large amount of plants like this filled her with joy. The coastal winds were hostile for delicate flowers. Perhaps they would let her take a few plants back home if no one was tending to the greenhouse. 

It was like walking into the Garden of Eden. The warmth and humidity swallowed her up into a moment of bliss, and it reminded her of summer days. Her dreamlike state of mind was soon cut off by something distracting. 

Around the corner behind a large plant there was a clipping sound. She looked to see who might be snipping away at the precious plants. She smiled and felt a wave of jitteriness when she spotted the Cardinal again. He was clipping at peach colored roses and placing them in a vase. 

“Got you.” She whispered. He jolted and stood up, looking at her nervously. She was shocked to see him wearing a bright red cassock, almost matching the color of the geraniums behind him. 

“Oh it’s you, you startled me!” He said and attempted to hide his shy smile from her. 

“I just now have discovered this greenhouse. Imperator said I could call dibs on it since no one comes in here. Or so she thought.” She said, messing with her shirt. 

“You want this massive place to be your responsibility?” He asked, curiously. 

“Oh yes, look at all of them. They need tender love and care.” She smelled a trailing lattice of morning glories next to her. 

“Then I hope you don’t mind me picking these,” Copia showed her the bouquet of roses. They were a delicate peach color with red at the tips of the petals. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful they were. 

“Wow, those are so exotic. I bet they smell wonderful.” She said. Copia took a sniff and closed his eyes. She could tell his response meant they smelled wonderful. 

“Yes, um... I’m just picking these for someone.” He said, looking at his feet. 

“I see, well whoever she is must be very lucky to have a man like you to present such nice flowers.” She said and started feeling a pinch of jealousy. Mentally, she was beating herself up for having those intrusive thoughts again. 

“Yes, she will like them very much.” He smiled, feeling proud of himself. Morgana all the sudden felt bitter and the Cardinal was totally oblivious of the feeling radiating off of her. It seemed as though the Cardinal already had his eyes on someone else. Not only did she like him for his looks but he had a gentle and kind aura about him. He was polite and well mannered. Although he and Papa Emeritus III were close in age, she could tell the Cardinal was more reserved. 

He placed the vase on a work table and turned his attention to Morgana again. 

“I overheard Sister Imperator said you are an artist.” He looked at her with wandering eyes. 

“Yes I am, it’s my career. I paint. I draw. I love what I do.” She sat down on the cement bench and gazed at the small pond.

“I will need my portrait done at some point. I don’t want it done,” He said with a sigh. “But, all high ranking members have their painted portraits on the walls. Perhaps you and I can set aside time to do that, maybe on a Saturday.” He said, sitting across from her. 

On the inside she was panicking. How could she possibly do a portrait while sloughing off the negativity of her previous relationship? She knew she would have to resume painting, no matter how much hurt she felt. If the Ministry was going to pay her well for her time, she wanted to take the opportunity anyway. 

“Thankfully, I had all my art supplies in my car when I came here.” She said, in a very happy tone. He smiled and looked away again. 

“Cardinal, you will have to get used to looking the painter in the eye.” She teased. 

“I have a very hard time looking you in the eyes and I don’t know why.” Copia looked down at his feet. She got up and walked over to him as he was seated. It was a very bold move of her to do this. She cupped his face in her hands, feeling his soft wrinkled skin. She felt out of control with her nervousness but wanted to get the words out. 

“If you’re ever going to be comfortable with someone, you should be comfortable with yourself too.” She removed her hands away slowly, keeping the gaze between them locked. 

His mouth trembled since he couldn’t find the words to respond with. She gave him a friendly nudge on the shoulder and smiled. She got up and made her exit towards the large green door. The Cardinal’s mouth was still open, lost for words. 

She went around the hallway and pressed her body into the wall and gasped for air. It was only a few days after a breakup yet she was already feeling the yearning for a man again. She hated herself for this and began to cry.

The Cardinal’s presence was like a warm blanket and she wanted to wrap herself in that for hours. It wasn’t just a man she was yearning for, Morgana wanted to be held. Her body began to shake. She had seen this man in a dream before or maybe envisioned him in her artwork years prior. Was that even possible? 

She began to think of Tobias and how he saved her from that horrible situation. Would she ever see him again? It was a recurring question she was asking herself daily. She started to feel happy at least that the Cardinal had a special someone. Her jealousy grew into content. If he was happy, then she was happy. That would be her new attitude from now on. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Morgana was very tired from staying up late. She went out to the parking lot to clean out her car and put some oil in it. David, Libby, and Sierra came out of the trails of the property and spotted Morgana working away. They were a sneaky and mischievous trio that were always up to no good. They snuck up behind her and gave her a small bottle of rose flavored wine. 

“Huh? What’s this?” Morgana asked, noticing it was her favorite. 

“We’re having a little party in the basement tonight. Come meet us there. You can bring this little bottle of alcohol to get started.” Sierra said and noticed Morgana’s beaten up car. 

“Some drinking and loud music should make your mopey ass feel a lot better.” David scoffed. The two girls lashed out at him for his sarcastic tone. Morgana only laughed, since nothing seemed to really offend her anymore.

Libby and Sierra gave Morgana a brief hug, and the trio back to the dorms. She felt happy knowing these kids liked her a lot. She watched them walk away as their figures grew smaller and smaller. 

The sun began to go down and she didn’t realize she had been working on her car so late. Morgana was contemplating having dinner in her room by herself this time. When she went back to her room she took a second glance at her vanity. 

There on the wood surface was the bouquet of peach colored roses. She ran over to them to find a note. 

I hope you like them, CC.

She let out a horrendous girlish squeal and jumped in the air. 

“He picked these for me? What did I do?” She questioned herself out loud. No wonder Copia was acting so shy in the greenhouse. It had been years since anyone had ever given her flowers, Jacob would never give her any. They were her favorite thing to receive and give. She sat down at her vanity reaching over for a pen and her small sketchbook. 

The right thing to do was to return the favor however giving a man flowers may not have been his thing. Her hand moved quickly but gracefully as she started to sketch the outline of his face, which turned into a small little portrait of the Cardinal. Her signature was a simple M. She tucked it into another piece of paper for protection. 

Once she felt like it was complete, she quickly rushed out of her room and there happened to be a Sister of Sin outside her doorway puffing away at a cig. “Excuse me, where is the Cardinal’s room?” She asked. The Sister gave her a wicked grin. 

“Ha! Trying to get lucky so soon huh? He’s down the hall to the right.” Her long finger pointed. Morgana felt embarrassed, the Sister seemed to have the wrong idea. 

Morgana didn't want to be caught doing this like the Cardinal had been caught. She slipped the paper under his door and took off back to her room. Once she was back in the safety of her room, she began to pace back and forth  
.   
She backed against her door and felt her heart fluttering like crazy. Perhaps letting loose with her new friends would help her relax more and destress. It would be a night to remember, for The Pinnacle to the Pit of Depression gang were fun party animals.


	4. The Group Lets Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana decides to chill out with the group in the basement. She learns about the interesting dynamics of the Ministry's members.

Down a small staircase lit by candles, Morgana made her way into the basement as instructed by her friends. She was cautious since Imperator had told her not to enter the basement at all. 

The last thing she wanted to do was get into trouble. Sister Imperator happened to be gone out of town for a few days which made Morgana relax a bit with the idea of letting loose with some younger members. 

There was a loud thumping of base, and some kind of fast paced music coming from behind a door. It reminded her of her partying days. There were flashing lights underneath, and this could only mean one thing. 

These kids knew how to party. She opened the door and let out a laugh, but also a shriek from the sight of Papa 3 twirling around a pole in nothing but his black pants and socks. There were colorful lights flashing on the walls and ceilings giving the place the ambiance of a nightclub. Morgana had missed those days of partying with her friends back in town. 

Once again, if things can’t get any weirder here - they worship Satan and know how to party. 

“Yay! You made it!” Libby sat up and gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground. Morgana’s face went pink and Libby cracked her back. 

Sierra was over at the small bar, admiring Papa 2 who was also in casual clothing. David was in the corner managing and playing songs on a laptop, focused on what songs to play next. 

Morgana was perplexed as to why this location to hold a dance party was so secretive. She glanced over at Papa 3 who was glaring at her with an evil smile. She walked over to him and pulled out a few dollar bills. 

“Dance for me you THOT.” She giggled, as Papa 3 took the bills and placed them in his pants. 

“He’s my thot.” Libby suddenly felt territorial. 

She and Morgana had a staring contest that lasted for a solid three minutes, which was interrupted by Papa III grabbing Libby’s stomach, putting her in a laughing fit. 

“Whoa, take no offense - he’s yours girl.” Morgana held up her hands in defense. 

“Why don’t you guys find a larger room to let loose in?” She asked. 

“Ha! Do you honestly think Nihil would stand for this raunchy hip-hop rap music?” David asked. 

Morgana held in a laugh at the thought of Papa Nihil hearing E-40 blasting throughout his Satanic church. She was puzzled as to why Papa 2 and his younger brother were even interested in hanging out with people in their twenties. 

Apparently it made the Emeritus brothers feel younger. Libbs was nearly a day after eighteen and Papa 3 had to be in his forties. She didn’t question it. 

“Life sometimes gets boring after the same old routine, same old rituals. It’s our way to make us feel normal.” Papa 2 removed his sunglasses and winked. 

It was obvious that within this Ministry there weren’t societal norms. There weren’t restrictions. It was a world Morgana was not familiar with. 

“This ladies and gentlemen, is a very special song.” David said, putting a vinyl on the record player. They waited as the lights and colors continued to dance around. It was an instrumental song. It started out slow, then gradually electric guitars began their eccentric riffs. 

The group got up and started dancing. Morgana felt the alcohol kicking in, seeping through her veins. Towards the end of the song, there was a saxophone solo. She leaped onto the bar and began dancing, shaking her body around as her blonde hair swayed side to side. 

“Uhg, yes! I love Miasma!” Libby screamed. 

Alcohol began to influence the loudness and obnoxious behavior. Morgana felt excited that the group had accepted her as their friend. 

She felt like a teenager again, crawling on her hands and knees with Sierra as they tried to search for more alcohol. 

Papa 2 had retired for the night and Morgana could see on Sierra’s face she was saddened by this. 

Morgana watched Sierra follow Papa II up on the staircase and he paused, looking down at her. She had asked him a question and he smiled. 

He gave her a sweet peck on the cheek and patted her head. Morgana looked away and blushed. She watched the way Sierra admired him as he walked farther away. Her cheeks were rosey on her beautiful bronze skin. 

So she’s with Papa II, and Libby is smitten with Papa III, this is only getting more interesting with each day that I’m here. 

Libby came out of the bathroom with similar face paint as Papa 3. Her jet black hair framed her face and she actually looked adorable as she mimicked him. He leaped in the air and kissed her, calling her baby names. 

“How long have you two uhh, been together?” Morgana asked Papa 3. His white eye flashed to Libby then to her and he smiled. 

“We’ve known each other for a few years but have been in a relationship since she got here, isn't that right il mio amore.” He said. 

Papa 3’s attention span was like a five year old. He looked down at his shoe, wasted as ever on tequila. 

“I have a hole in my shoe.” He mumbled, and fell over onto the couch. 

“Let me do some design on your face.” Libby sat Morgana down and the group sat in a circle, listening to more mellow music. Morgana instantly recognized the songs playing by Magna Carta Cartel. 

“Make me have a french moustache.” Morgana mumbled as Libby grabbed her face. 

“I have something better!” Libby let out a wicked laugh. 

The door opened and in came two more Ghouls, Aether and Omega. They poured themselves some drinks then joined the group in their strange little circle. As Morgana sat there she started to notice how everyone had a different and unique relationship with one another. David was Omega’s sidekick and Libby followed David around like a mouse. 

Sierra was the grounded and centered one of the group helping the balance between them all. It felt wonderful to be around people instead of being all alone in her room. 

She began to wonder if maybe Cardinal Copia got out much and socialized. She almost wished he would come downstairs into this secret room and let loose with them as well, but it seemed like only Papa III had the drive to be rambunctious. 

“All done!” Libby combed Morgana’s hair back behind her ears. 

“Hey! She looks like the Cardinal!” Omega pointed. Morgana became confused and went over to the mirror, noticing Libbs did not give her a french moustache but rather a 1930’s pencil stash like what the Cardinal had. 

“Oh my god, why.” Morgana chuckled. Her face felt hot. 

“Seriously, everyone knows about you two.” Sierra chimed in. Morgana looked back at them with worried eyes. She had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. Was this about the roses? That was just a friendly gesture. 

“What about us?” Morgana asked. 

“Ahh see, she’s getting defensive already.” David said, chugging his drink. 

“The flowers you ding-bat! He totally has the hots for you. The Cardinal hasn’t spoken to anyone, not even us. He keeps to himself and hardly speaks. The fact he got you flowers is a huge deal.” Libbs explained. 

Morgana felt a jab of embarrassment and confusion as to how anyone even knew about the flowers. Morgana had only been in the Ministry for a week and felt at home, but didn’t expect anyone to fancy her so soon. Surely the Cardinal was only trying to be friendly and welcoming. 

“Copia never leaves his room ever, he works with Nihil and meets up with Imperator on occasion but ever since you came here he’s always chilling in the corridors, it’s like he waits for you.” David said. 

“Not to mention he was talking about you at dinner when you were in your room eating.” Sierra added. 

Morgana began to blush. She felt Omega’s eyes on her and Omega nudged Aethers arm taking notice. There was a moment she wanted to drop the conversation about the Cardinal, because having all this attention wasn’t very fun. It was making her feel bashful. She didn’t want them to get the wrong idea. 

“She’s too young, and the Cardinal is way too old for any of us.” Sierra added, hiding the fact that she had a huge girl-crush on Papa 2. 

“I’m not that young you guys, sheesh.” Morgana slurred on her words, drinking more Vodka. 

“What are you like eighteen or something?” Libby asked. Morgana squealed with delight at the thought of being so young again. 

“I’m twenty-five.” She mumbled. 

“WHAT!!” The group yelled out in unison. She looked at them wondering what the big deal was. 

“You’re old as fuck homie! Holy shit!” David slapped his leg. He got up and pretended he was walking with a cane. 

“Oh for fucks sake I’m not that old.” Morgana rolled her eyes as David continued to mimic an old person. 

“Hey maybe we should call her Mama Nihil.” Aether whispered. 

“You are the mom of this group now.” Sierra and Libbs threw their hands down in praise. 

“See, she’s a good age. I don’t think the Cardinal would be interested in someone too young.” Aether said. 

“Guys! Oh my Lord, I’m not staying here much longer! I’m not a member of this Ministry, I’m not a Satanist, it’s fucking weird. I know it’s your guys thing and all, which is great - but don’t expect me to stick around.” She got up, suddenly feeling a change in her mood. This was most likely from the alcohol. 

They went silent and gave her looks of disappointment. She knew how they felt. 

“-But we really enjoy you. You’re fun to be around. Can’t you stay a little longer?” Libby asked. 

Morgana knew she had legal matters to handle, and potentially would be going to court to settle the case on Jacob. She had to deal with his family, avoid his friends and contacts as well as make arrangements with her family to move back in. 

“I am going to stay here while I work out some issues, and as long as Nihil would have me. After that, I will leave. I’d like to keep in contact with you guys after I’m gone. You all are amazing.” She said. 

Libby got up and walked towards Morgana with a napkin. She carefully removed the painted moustache and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’re here if you ever need to talk.” She smiled. 

Morgana said goodnight to them and left the basement. They continued to play their loud music as it got quieter each step she took farther down the hallway. She felt grateful that such nice people liked her, and that she could find happiness in others again. 

However, it wasn’t just the alcohol that was dampening her mood. She started to think of Jacob. Although she was away from him, his energy and the residue of the relationship was lingering. She began to cry softly as she made her way to her room. 

She wasn’t used to having freedom, or a voice or to have fun anymore. 

After entering the hallway where her room was located, she noticed the Cardinals room was dark. He must have been sound asleep. The image of a sleeping, calm Copia made her feel at ease. She had wondered what it’d be like to touch his face again, trace her fingers over his chin and mouth. 

She wondered if he had received his drawing yet.   
She slowly and quietly walked over to his door and pressed her ear against the door. It was a bold move because anyone could have caught her in the act. She couldn’t hear anything, it was silent. 

“Thank you for the flowers, dear Cardinal. Your presence is like a beam of light.” She whispered, touching the design on the wooden door. 

She went back into her room and shut the door. She stood there for a few minutes feeling very yucky from the alcohol and faced paced dancing. 

Her room was lit with dim lighting as she jumped in fright. A figure in black was in the corner, smoking a pipe. It was Papa Nihil. He was in his pajamas and robe, looking at her with gentle eyes. 

“Let’s talk, little one.” He said. 

She felt perplexed as to why he called her little one. No one had called her that since she was a small child. She couldn’t figure out why he seemed so familiar to her. As if maybe they had known each other in a past life. 

“What’s up, Papa...sir?” She asked. 

“I want you to tell me how you really got here.” 

She sat across from him in a wingback chair by the window. It was a cool night with a gentle breeze. The tree branches scratched against the windows, a chim echoed in the distance. 

“I thought Sister Imperator explained that I came here seeking refuge.” Morgana explained. She couldn’t understand why he was questioning her so late in the night. 

“Are you sure you didn’t feel something more, like a pull - as if you were drawn to this place?” He asked, taking in air from his oxygen tank. 

She folded her hands in her lap, feeling very tired. 

“No, Papa. Nothing like that. Imperator gave me this address so that’s why I came here.” She said. He pressed his lips together, wanting to say something but having a hard time finding his words. 

“That’s what I’m getting at. Why did you come here? You have escaped anywhere in this valley. Yet you chose this place.” He said, folding his arms. 

“Look Papa, I don’t know what you’re getting at. I came here because it felt right. I had no influence over me whatsoever. No voices, no intuition. I just got into my car and drove.” She said, standing up and looking out the window. 

“Alright, I won’t pressure you anymore into answering questions. My curiosity had me thinking about things, that’s all.” He said, standing and looking out the window as well. There was silence between them. Morgana didn’t know what to say. 

“You know, I know what you went through all those years in a church system like that - the one you were sucked into.” He said, looking at her with his white eyes. She looked at him and felt strange, as if someone had finally understood her pain and traumas. 

“It was horrible, Papa.” She said, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“I don’t know your spiritual background or what resonates with you, it’s none of my business because you're a guest here. Just know you are free here.” He said, as he patted her shoulder and left her room. 

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and crawled into bed feeling the sheets and pillows swallow her into a comfy cloud of relaxation. It was liberating to know that people understood her, for once in her life.


	5. The Man In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana receives a strange note during dinner hour, and meets a man who knows more about her than she knows about herself.

The next day Morgana had spent a lot of time in her room, enjoying the peace. She wandered around the halls, took pictures on her phone of all the statues and beautiful artwork on the walls. It was a lazy day.   
She talked to a few friends on the phone and caught up on everything that had happened within the week. 

She had made sure to call Officer Brad to follow up on things. Everything had been settled and a new restraining order was in place. 

By evening she joined the other residents of the Ministry’s chambers and went to the dining hall. She sat with her newly acquainted friends, and had a sense of belonging that was wonderful to feel. 

Everyone sort of ate with their own groups and at their own pace, as formal as the place looked, everyone did their own thing. 

It would be sad when the day would come that she’d leave. She wanted to keep in contact with these very nice people. 

“You know, I had so much fun you guys. Last night was great. We should do that more often.” Sierra looked at her phone with all the crazy pictures she had taken with everyone dancing. 

“That’s how I felt until I started throwing up this morning from all the alcohol.” David pressed his Ghoul mask into the table. 

“Oh you guys are a bunch of fucking wimps, I have the strongest tolerance of you all.” Libby folded her arms together. 

Morgana glanced over at Copia who was speaking to a few other Clergy members. He just happened to turn his head and look at her, making her turn away quickly. 

She truly wanted him to have shown up to the little dance party they’d had in the basement. Perhaps alcohol would have brought out his personality more. 

Over the next fifteen minutes or so they continued to exchange glances, stealing them from each other. How would he have felt walking in on her with a drawn on pencil moustache? Would he find it offensive or find it funny? It was now obvious to her that she had a crush, and a very hard one. 

A very tall Ghoul entered the dining hall with a stack of mail. 

“I have mail for all you pathetic souls!” He said, handing mail to various members of the Ministry. 

“Oh god, my parents are the last people I want to hear from right now, and of course bills.” Libby whined, opening up unwanted mail. 

“Oh shut up Libby, I’m still trying to pay off my debts from my new guitar collection, don’t even start with me.” David pointed his finger, as Libby reached out to bite it. 

“Papa II wrote me another love letter, how sweet.” Sierra opened a letter with a dried pressed rose inside. Morgana smiled at the idea of such a sweet girl being so smitten with a very scary looking man. 

The Ghoul came closer to the group. 

“Which one of you is Morgana?” He asked. 

Morgana stood up as he handed her a simple white envelope. 

“Huh, well this is weird I haven’t even been here that long. I wonder who knows that I’m staying here?” She asked herself, sitting by the fire. The group ignored her as she opened the letter. 

Her heart began to throb inside her aching chest as she read each word over and over. 

Meet me down by the Marina, at the tavern on the corner. Come alone. No weapons. No cell phone. I know where you’re at. Just spare a few hours of your time. For me -M

She couldn't think for the life of her who had written the letter. She didn’t recognize the handwriting. Her group of friends looked back at her in curiosity.

“Did you get a love letter?” David asked. Morgana’s mind snapped back to reality. 

“Umm, I have to go somewhere.” She said, gathering her jacket and running out of the dining hall. 

Copia stood up in alarm and watched her leave. He looked at Libby who was shrugging her shoulders. 

Morgana stepped on the gas pedal down the winding country road, heart racing. She had left her cell phone in her room, and suddenly felt stupid for not telling anyone where she was going. 

Her issues and affairs were her own, and she didn’t want to get anyone at the Ministry involved with her problems. 

Twenty five minutes later she took the back road to the Marina, which was close to her home. She knew she could have easily gone up to her neighborhood and seen her family, barge in and make a bold appearance, but because of Jacob she had to be clever and not be noticed in public. 

He had friends, acquaintances and spies. 

It wasn’t busy at the tavern when she pulled up to the curb, the sun had gone down at the lights of the Pier illuminated her car. 

There was awful trashy music blaring inside the bar, with a bunch of fisherman having their social drinks. 

“Can I help you honey?” The curly haired bartender asked, noticing Morgana standing in the doorway. 

She held the note in her hand, shaking and trembling. She wanted to say something but stopped. 

“She is with me.” A young man in all black came up behind her, grabbing her arm. Morgana froze, too afraid to look at whoever had her in his grasp. 

“He’s waiting for you upstairs.” The man whispered into her ear. 

She slowly turned to look at him and was taken back by the youthful face before her, wearing black eyeliner and no eyebrows what so ever. 

“Who are you? Who’s wanting to meet me here?” Morgana asked, feeling unbearably curious and frightened. He took her up a dark staircase into the second floor. There was a hallway that led to a dark red door. She began to think of Tobias, and her friends. If anything happened she had no way to get back to the Ministry, and her car once again would be abandoned. 

The door opened, and inside was a dark room with a warm glow and flickering gold flames. She slowly made her way inside as the man behind her shut the door. She stood there gripping onto her purse, terrified and panicking. 

“Umm, you sent a note for me to the Ministry. Who are you?” Morgana asked, gnawing at her bottom lip. It obviously wasn’t Jacob. 

The man standing in front of the fire was very tall and broad shouldered. He had a peculiar face that was all too familiar looking. He was nearly bald on the sides of his head except for the black hair on top. It was a very punk look for a man beyond his age. 

His eyebrows were gone, instead darkness surrounded his eyes. He resembled Jacob in every way. It was as if she was seeing the fifty year old version of Jacob. The man was in a suit. He turned to her and she backed herself against the door. His mismatched eyes were no different than the higher ranking members within the Ministry. There was that familiar white eye again. Morgana’s own eye began to hurt. 

“You and I were never fully acquainted. I’m Matthew. I’m Jacob’s brother.” His voice was low and devilish, but it was soothing and coaxing. 

Morgana began to shake violently. She lost her words and couldn’t find the ones to release from her mouth. 

“Don’t worry, I never speak to him anymore. I’m not going to have any contact with him about your whereabouts.” Matthew said, turning to her. 

He was scary yet handsome for his age. All this time Morgana had no idea that her estranged ex had a much older brother. 

“Why didn’t Jacob ever tell me about you?” She asked, wanting to ask a million questions. 

“-Because.” Matthew began, adjusting his collar and exposing a pentagram tattoo on his wrist. Morgana just could not get away from these Satan worshippers. 

“He wanted nothing to do with me, because of what I am.” Matthew widened his eyes, showing off the ghostly white iris. 

Morgana looked away, feeling sucked into the magnetic force Matthew had over her. 

“Look, whatever that Ministry stands for, what you believe in - it’s not me. I can’t get involved with this.” Morgana turned away and headed to the door again. 

“Do you think your dreams and visions of the Cardinal were random? Don’t you find it crazy that you dreamed about him before seeing him?” Matthew asked, reaching out his hand in offering. Morgana felt the pull again and faced him, locked in his gaze. 

She thought back to the sleepless nights, sleeping next to that monster of a boyfriend who gave her no time of day, no intimacy or love. Yet she had this recurring dream of a strange man, sometimes the dreams were romantic, other times they were dark. 

“I did dream of him before, but how could I say anything without sounding crazy?” She asked. 

Matthews' seductive voice was beginning to have an influence on her. She wanted to stay and talk to him next to the fire, and try to figure everything out. At the same time she wanted to run away and go back to the Ministry. If only Tobias was there now to save her again. 

“Copia is a part of the present, and your future. You have this chance to give in, succumb to your darker self and achieve anything.” Matthew kicked his foot away at the red rug, and as he moved it there on the wood floor was a pentagram painted in white. 

She leaned forward to see all the familiar designs and symbols that she had seen inside the Ministry. 

“What would I get out of it?” She asked. 

“Revenge.” Matthew hissed. 

“With Jacob in jail that is my revenge.” She said, looking away. 

“You’re really going to give up this opportunity? Imagine, you could manifest the perfect partner and the most perfect life.” Matthew held out his hand, as he stepped into the pentagram on the floor. 

“If I had the Cardinal, I would have everything.” Morgana said, letting the words of how she really felt slip through her lips. 

It was as if someone had conjured the words for her. She covered her mouth in shock that she had said that. 

“I see, already claiming him as yours now? That’s not good Morgana, not right after a breakup.” He said, grinning. 

Morgana turned away and headed to the door. She had enough of the strange people she’d been encountering. All she wanted to do was get back to the Ministry. The door had closed on it’s own. 

“You’re in danger, woman. He will come back for you, and when he does he does it out of vengeance. So keep your friends and your precious Cardinal close.” Matthew followed her out the door and watched her leave, as she leaped off the last step he smiled, feeling achievement out of scaring her. 

Morgana fumbled with her keys and got into her car faster than she could physically move, turning on the engine and speeding off from the curb. 

So many thoughts began racing through her tired brain. Jacob must have kept his older brother out of the picture due to Matthews Satanic affiliations, but it seemed he was on her side and not an enemy. 

His warnings were becoming real and vivid to her now.   
How did he know she had fantasies and dreamed of the Cardinal months prior? 

They were questions she couldn’t find the answers to. Somehow he must have possessed special gifts, with that white eye gleaming at her the entire time. 

What drove her to insanity was knowing that Jacob could possibly find her at any time. He was in jail though, surely there would be no threat. 

When she returned to the parking lot, she noticed a man standing behind a very old vintage car. She got out of hers and walked past the man, suddenly noticing it was Copia. 

“There you are, is everything alright?” He asked, facing her. 

She wanted to say a hundred different things, but again her mouth couldn’t make the words. She looked off to the distance. 

She couldn’t tell if she was embarrassed or shy to be speaking to the Cardinal now. 

“I’ve had a very strange evening, that’s all.” She smiled, hiding her feelings behind a gentle face. 

He walked over to her and offered his arm, and they walked back to the dorms. With all the anxiety, racing thoughts and fatigue, she finally felt at ease and relaxed being next to him. 

“Your little sketch of me is wonderful, by the way. I love it very much.” Giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

Her mind was absolutely frazzled and she was still breathing funny from the encounter with the devilish-man in black. 

“I’m glad you like it, Cardinal.” She said, faking a smile. 

She noticed he was in comfortable evening attire. It was interesting to see him in sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. 

She noticed he had the black circles around his eyes were wiped off and his skin smelled of shaving cream. For once she was looking at just a regular man. 

They went inside and walked to the corridor where their rooms were. There was a bench at the end of the hallway under a large window overlooking the trees. 

He took her hand and sat her down besides him. Her heart began to flutter. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, putting a hand on her knee. 

If she would have had her way, she would pour her heart out to him right then and there. Morgana was starting to realize she had a deep respect for the Cardinal and he respected her in every way that she wasn’t used to. 

“No Cardinal, I’m not.” She said, looking down at her feet. He reached his hand out to her and brought her chin back, looking at him. 

“I could have sworn that you told me how I need to make eye contact with the artist.” He chuckled. 

“We aren’t in a painting session Cardinal.” She tried to hide her smile. 

“No, but I know fine art when I see it.” With that, Copia walked her to her room which she thought was sweet but unnecessary.


	6. Copia goes to the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob learns about his estranged ex's whereabouts. Copia takes a break and goes with Morgana to the Oceanside.

Three weeks after being arrested, Jacob had been bailed out as usual. His friends and fellow church members had collaborated in ways to get him out. 

Although he was no longer welcomed back to his own rental house, he was staying with a friend and their roommates. 

He had an empty room with a single mattress, and bibles everywhere. He had gone mad, ripping each page out and posting them to his wall. 

His giant cross was nailed to the wall, and it made him proud. He sat there as the time was getting late into the early morning. His fingers were bleeding from the constant picking. 

His crazy mental state had driven him to shave the entire side of his head, dye his hair black and remove his eyebrows. 

He no longer wore nice clothing anymore, he dressed like the scum that had overtaken him. 

Anger was raging inside him, as he looked down at the medical papers he was given. He would be in mandatory counseling for delusion and on probation. 

The anger kept growing, and the need to control was starting to fuel more stress within him. He had no woman to abuse, no partner to be combative with. 

John and his roommate entered the room. They each wore matching necklaces with crosses. Jacob looked at them with greed in his eyes. 

He knew he could twist and manipulate these men with a single look. It’s how he got Morgana to stay with him for so long. 

He was the perfect candidate to become a cult leader. The kind that lead people to their death. 

“Jacob, look at yourself. You have nothing. That bitch took everything from you and because of her you no longer have a house, you have a criminal background and no one will ever hire you to work. You’re fucked man, that little cretin needs some major payback.” John walked forward but Jacob held up his hand in protest. 

“Just like in the bible, God told me to make a sacrifice and right as I was about to some idiot got in the way. Perhaps it was God telling me not to fall through with it like I wanted.” He said, stabbing the floor with a pen. 

John and his roommate gulped, feeling rather nervous to be around Jacob. 

“We’ve done all the research possible, tracked her phone and everything. It looks like she’s taking residency at that horrendous church up the mountain. The one with all the Satanists.” 

Jacob’s fist slammed into the mattress. 

“Umm, it’s also been rumored that she’s had contact with your brother.” He said, with his mouth going dry. 

Jacob shot his head up with dilated eyes. The drugs were beginning to kick in at last. Suddenly it all made perfect sense now. 

By his foot was a bible but not just any bible. It was a lavender colored bible that he had bought for Morgana years ago. 

Something inside him urged him to flip through the pages. Some voice was calling to him to open the book. 

He found notes and sketches, one in particular was a very detailed pen and ink sketch. She must have drawn it out of boredom. It was a man. A very strange man with raccoon eyes. 

“Is something wrong dude?” The other guy asked. 

“You know, Morgana would wake up in the middle of the night and mumble about the dreams she had. She always talked about this recurring character. He must have been a dream demon cause he apparently gave her more passion than I ever did.” Jacob crumbled up the drawing and tossed it. 

The windows of the bedroom swung open and in came a cold breeze, so intense that the pages of the bible were flopping around. 

He stood up looking out the window in the direction of that god-awful Ministry that he so despised. Then his head shot around to the sound of creaking. 

The two men also turned to see Jacob’s cross had flung from its usual position. The cross was now hanging upside down from the nail. 

Horror and fright came over him as he backed against the wall. He started creating his own theories and connections that made no sense, for the drugs were taking over his conscious brain. 

“It’s that damn Cardinal!” 

Morning came with cheerful birds and the sound of chimes. Morgana was walking side by side with the one man who had made her feel so comfortable and at peace. 

Copia had his arm around her as they talked about all kinds of random topics, asking each other about their growing up years and what not. 

She had tried to forget about the other night in regards to meeting with Matthew down at the Pier. 

No one had really asked her what the note had said, even though Copia knew something had happened. He didn’t push it. 

Copia was in a white suit this time which seemed way too formal compared to Morgana’s old grandma sweater and jeans. 

She was in her sweater that Copia really liked. She climbed on, sat on top of the retaining brick wall and looked down at him. 

“You know, if I’m going to be stuck here for a while in this Ministry I would like for us to get to know each other.” She said. 

“I would like that very much my dear.” He said, smiling up at her. 

“Copia, have you ever been to the ocean?” She asked. He cocked his head a little. 

“Only in Italy but not here, it’s far too cold for me.” He said. 

“Look, it’s boring here when there isn’t much to do. If you don’t have to work with Nihil why don’t you and I get out of here for a bit?” It was a bold sentence coming out of her mouth especially after the gang had told her that the Cardinal may have had a crush on her. 

“You mean you and I go away for a few hours?” He asked. Copia was beside himself over the fact this young woman was wanting to get away with him. 

“Yes! I mean it’s only noon and it takes a half hour to get to the ocean. That’s where I’m from, my family lives near the bay front. There’s a cute marina with sea lions and as a kid we played a lot of arcade games down there.” She continued on with bright eyes full of excitement. 

The Cardinal thought to himself for a while, thinking it would be nice not to have to wear his suits for a day. 

He excused himself to go back to his room and change into more comfortable clothing. Morgana ran up to hers to grab her keys and phone. 

They met back up in the parking lot again. She was amazed to see him wearing casual clothing this time. He wore his usual flared black, red or white pants and shiny shoes, this time he wore a black raincoat and red scarf. 

He was such an elegant man. He wore more comfortable looking pants that still showed off his nicely shaped legs. Suddenly Morgana realized she was a kink for legs and not abs. 

The Cardinal had never been in a car before with a woman either. He either drove himself around in his own vehicle or had a Ghoul drive him. 

He sat back in the passenger seat watching this young wild thing blast her rock music and jam out. 

She was entertaining and wonderful. 

It was a beautiful country drive and if he could have his way he’d watch her the entire time, noticing every feature about her face. 

Her blonde reddish hair was voluminous, and wavy. He watched the way the sunlight illuminated her - making her hair look like spindles of gold. 

There was not a single ounce of darkness inside her like the Sisters of Sin. He was beginning to pick up her energy and the kind of person she was. 

The scenery was beginning to change. The Cardinal noticed fog in the mountainside, seagulls flying in their flocks and the smell of salty fishy air. Morgana was growing excited and fidgeting in her seat. 

“Oh Copia, I’m so glad you agreed to this!” She said, giving his leg a friendly slap. 

She parked the car in a quaint neighborhood which was a few blocks from the bay front. The sun was out but the air was cold. 

She ran over to him cheerfully and grabbed his gloved hand. He was surprised by this act of affection from her. 

She led him down a pathway. The bayfront that she had spoken so highly of was alive with people. 

There were all kinds of smells, some great and some not so pleasant. There were kids running around, heading to the arcades. 

There were fishermen carrying crates of fresh seafood. The Cardinal had spent so much time inside the Ministry that he’d forgotten there was a world outside. 

People were giving him strange looks but he didn’t care. He realized that he must have been a strange sight to see with his black eye makeup and mismatched irises. 

She showed him the pier, and the fat seals that anchored themselves to the floating docks. 

Copia could see jellyfish and other creatures swimming in the turquoise water. They came to the end of the marina, and suddenly she stopped looking up. 

He looked up too but all he could see was houses on the hillside. 

“Do you see that white house at the top, the two story one with the tower?” She asked, pointing. He nodded. 

“That’s my home. My family lives there.” She said, with a strange tone in her voice as if she was yearning for them. 

“Well, let’s go see them! We have all the time in the world don’t we?” Copia grabbed her hand this time but she hesitated. 

“No, not yet. They’re okay. I don’t think it’s safe for me to go yet.” She said. He grew confused and looked at her funny. 

“But my dear, it’s your family.” He said, wondering if he could push her a little more.   
He saw an expression on her face that he had not seen. 

She looked like she was in anguish. He saw torment and pain sweep over her like a sickness. She seemed as if she was deep in thought. 

“Cardinal, let’s go to the beach. I want to talk.” She said, leaning in closer to him. 

The beach was cloudy and fog rolled in like the waves. Before they hit the sand, they found themselves in a large grass field filled with daisies. 

“It’s crazy that the strong stormy winds blow so hard but these flowers stay intact.” She picked one, handing it to him. 

They walked the beach as she proceeded to tell him how and why she ended up under the protection of Sister Imperator. 

She told him how she first met her, how she packed her bags and escaped her horrible ex. 

She explained to him all the things he had done to her, the religious abuse and what not. Slowly, the Cardinal was beginning to develop a deep hate for this Jacob character that was haunting her dreams and giving her bouts of anxiety. He hated the fact she was in so much pain. 

“I’m so sorry you’ve been through all this bullshit. You are so nice and sweet I don’t see how anyone could be so mean.” He said, standing by her side as they watched the waves crash onto the sand. 

“It’s just life Copia, I met someone who took away years of mine and I want to get those years back.” She said, taking a deep breath. 

“I want someone to treat you right and never ever hurt you.” Copia was feeling those urges again. 

“This Tobias guy - the man saved my life. If it wasn’t for him I would be dead.” She said, rubbing her eye. 

“If I found someone as charming as you to give me peach colored roses all the time, I could possibly die of happiness.” She looked at him and smiled. 

He inched closer to her, not knowing how to respond. The remark had made his cheeks feel warm. 

Copia knew that he could have any woman he wanted, and knew how much a Sister of Sin would want him if they had the chance. 

He knew the Sisters and Ghoulettes at the Ministry were desperate to have him only for their satisfaction. 

Morgana however, wasn’t seeking instant gratification from him. She was standing there, although looking at him with calm eyes she was screaming internally. 

He could feel the pain inside her grow intense. 

His reflexes and instinct got the best of him as he threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lifting her slightly off the ground. 

He buried his nose into her hair and took the chance to inhale everything about her. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his small waist. She began to giggle. 

“You’re sideburns are tickling me.” She whispered. He smiled and put her back down. 

She sparkled and glistened after receiving such a warm hug. It was her turn now to jump up at him and wrap her arms around him. 

“I don’t want anything to happen to you, Morgana. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“I’ve heard that too many times, my dear Cardinal.” 

It was sunset by the time they went back to the car and headed home. Copia was kind enough to offer to drive her car. 

She sat in the passenger seat with the window rolled down. She held out her arm and let the wind give it some resistance as she said goodbye to the ocean. 

Copia felt content with their day and realized how much fun he’d had and he’d do it again with her any day she wanted. 

He also felt happy knowing she was comfortable enough to open up to him about her personal life. It had been a long time since he’d talked to anyone about his growing up years and his life in Europe. 

She had asked him many questions about his beliefs, his thoughts and desires and as he explained himself she listened. 

Although their conflicting belief systems were opposite, they had such a mutual respect for each other. 

He could talk to her for hours and not feel drained. When they arrived at the Ministry, they said their goodbyes and see you tomorrow’s before entering through an exit door. He still had the daisy in his pocket. 

They wanted to make it look less obvious that they had spent the entire day together. Copia wanted so badly to kiss her on the hand, the cheek, the forehead, it didn’t matter as long as it gave her the same reaction that his embrace did. 

“Wait, Copia!” She whispered back at him. He turned around and ran to her. She gave him a hug, and it was instinct to hold her there for a while. 

“Thank you for today.” He said, holding her tightly again. 

She looked at him, holding his face in her hands. He wondered if maybe she would kiss him, if this would be the moment he had been waiting for. 

She kissed the tip of his nose and ran off to her room, looking back at him one last time for the night before grinning in excitement. 

He rubbed his nose, feeling his chest flutter. 

At nine o’clock the Cardinal would be partaking in a ritual, which meant he had to dress out of his comfortable clothes and wear his red cassock. There was a knock on his door. 

“Come in.” He said. 

“Ahh, Cardinal.” Imperator was happy to see him. 

“Seestor.” He chirped. 

“Cardinal, please explain to me why you were not in our afternoon meeting?” She asked. Copia’s eyes widened after remembering he did in fact have a meeting today. 

“I was uhh, not feeling well Seestor.” He lied through his teeth. 

“I see.” She said, knowing he was caught in a lie. 

He laughed nervously as he put on his red matching beretta.

“Cardinal, I know you have an infatuation with that young woman. You must understand that she isn’t going to be here permanently. After all, her beliefs don’t match yours. How could you two possibly get along?” She asked. 

“What do you mean get along?” He wasn’t sure what she was getting at. 

“Oh come now Cardinal, do you really think she would last a day here?” Imperator asked. 

Copia looked at himself in the mirror. He truly was a man of darkness but not evil.   
There was a part of him that knew ever since Morgana entered the walls of the Ministry she had been a pool of light and kindness and that was what he desired. 

Her energies could compliment his and visa versa. 

“You can fix broken china with gold but you will still see the cracks. This is a damaged woman, Cardinal. Once she returns home to her family it’s best you two forget about each other.” Sister Imperator left his room with him to ponder on that thought. 

He had never truly experienced any kind of desire or want for another human being until now. 

He made his way towards the worship hall. Sister Imperator had a cigarette in her mouth as she waited for him. 

“Cardinal, please forgive me but I have lied to you.” Sister Imperator fumbled with her thumbs. He looked at her in confusion. 

“Oh? Telling lies ehh Sister?” He asked. 

“The truth is Tobias has - well - intentionally recruited Morgana into this Ministry. It’s far too much to explain. Tobias knows very well, Papa Nihil and his sons, even you won’t be in this Ministry forever. We need younger recruits to take over in the future. He’s had his eyes on her for some time now.” Imperator explained, noticing the Cardinal was listening intensely. 

Copia took this information like a grain of sand, with many thoughts running through his mind. Maybe she was meant to stay here long term. 

“I advanced myself on her today. It’s like a feeling I have never felt.” He mumbled on. 

Sister Imperator rolled her eyes. 

“Will you be singing that new song in tonight’s service?” She asked. 

He stood up straight, face stern as he prepared his thurible with dragons blood resin. 

“Con Clavi Con Dio.” He said, straining his collar. 

“Ahh perfect. Then you know what to do and you do it best. She’ll be sitting on the balcony with me.” Imperator smiled.


	7. She left in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an attack inside the Ministry, that makes Morgana make a very difficult decision.   
> Cardinal Copia is heartbroken, but must continue on his duties.

Weeks had passed since Morgana’s arrival. Imperator had taken such a liking to her that she often found herself seeking Morgana out just to chat. 

The Ministry was to pay Morgana a fair price for updating a few painted portraits of the Papa’s. 

They set her up in a spare office covered in drapes and cloth just like an actual studio. Nihil was so impressed with the paintings of his sons that he too was willing to pay an additional amount to have his done. 

Papa 3 may have been the worst of all her clients since he kept threatening to strip his clothes off every ten minutes, making the artist yell out at him. 

She enjoyed Papa 2 and his well mannered persona. As terrifying as he was with all his skull paint and papal robes, he was a very kind man. 

The Cardinal was last on the list but she wanted to arrange that time for when absolutely no one would bother them. 

Her portraits were done in the daylight but on Friday night under the full moon she gathered many lights to illuminate the space. 

They found red velvet cloth to use as a backdrop, and placed the chair in the middle of it for Copia to sit on. 

It was eight-thirty when he’d been summoned by Imperator to go into the art room. 

He was wearing a very formal black suit that was extremely fitting to his body. He wore the Ministry’s symbol of his breast, had those black flared pants that drove Morgana crazy and his polished shoes. 

He entered the room to see her standing there prepping everything. 

He took a second glance at her face and hands that were covered in paint. She had on an oversized paint shirt with a messy bun on top of her head. Seeing her in her element was wonderful. 

“Just sit there and be comfortable, no need to sit up too straight, just relax.” She instructed. 

“Paint me like one of your french girls.” He murmured. She laughed at the reference. Copia was trying to be “cool” for once. 

After a half hour, Morgana no longer needed Copia to pose for she already had the outline done and knew which colors to use. He got up and looked over to the canvas, mouth dropping in awe. 

“Holy shit, my dear - you really got me down good.” He said, holding his chin. She smiled and nudged his shoulder. 

“Honestly I could draw you with my eyes closed.” She said, turning away to put away her supplies. 

He felt nervous and jittery at the remark, unsure of how to respond. 

“May I ask you a question?” He asked, gently taking her arm and turning her to him. She perked up her eyes waiting for him to ask. 

Something inside the Cardinal was hurting. After talking to Imperator the idea of never seeing Morgana again gave him feelings of sadness and gloom. 

“After you leave this place and return home, you will come back to visit us, yes?” His question was full of want. 

She rose on her tippy-toes to match his height and placed a sweet peck of a kiss on his cheek. 

“Of course I will, especially for you. Libby, David and Sierra are also my friends and I’d come back to see everyone.” Morgana looked back at her canvas feeling content with her work. 

“I know that what we do here isn’t exactly what you believe in.” He said, feeling a strange sensation again to hold her. 

“Meh, it's whatever. I don’t judge people. As long as you guys aren’t sacrificing animals or children I find you Satanist to be very chill.” 

He felt relaxed at the idea knowing she was a very non-judgmental individual. 

He thought of what Imperator had said, that Morgana was a pawn in Tobias’s plan. 

“Actually, to be very honest Cardinal - I’ve lost a lot of my faith and spirituality. He really twisted my beliefs and made them something else. I grew up knowing God was good and that he loves all of us. When you entwine with someone of a cult leader mindset, God no longer becomes God - he’s something else and it’s scary. It’s the people who are bad, not the faith itself.” She continued to explain her meanings and it made the Cardinal realize how tolerant she really was. 

After what seemed like hours of talking, Copia gave Morgana a kiss on the hand and told her goodnight. She had the feeling that maybe he wanted to stay longer but his eyes grew tired. 

She cleaned up her work space and allowed the canvas to dry. By tomorrow the picture would be framed. She went into the bathroom and changed into her regular clothes. 

Before she went back to her room, she felt a strange desire to go into the worship hall. 

The Ministry was quiet and dark but in one particular parlour there was a huge fireplace under a stone mantel. She was confused as to why everyone would go to bed with a fire still blazing. 

She entered the room and had her eyes glued on the flames. Something was calling out to her. 

There was a burning sensation in her chest and stomach, this time it didn’t feel like heartburn. 

Morgana stood only five feet away from the fire feeling it’s soothing warmth. She closed her eyes and embraced the feeling it gave her. 

When she opened her eyes, she noticed the flames were dancing around. Something was pulling her in, inch by inch. 

All those things that you desire, you will find here in the fire, a voice as slithery as a snake hissed softly. 

She couldn’t tell if it was her imagination. Soon her eyes felt like they were lost in a trance. 

Her trembling hand reached forward to touch the flames, it was an impulse she wasn’t in control in. Her hand moved around the fire, unable to feel the pain or burn. 

When she retracted her hand back, it was perfectly normal and untouched by the fire. 

She leaped back in fright gasping for air as to what had just happened. A normal person would be screaming in pain from burning their hand. 

Suddenly she thought of Matthew, how his coaxing words and demeanor were pulling her in. 

Is this…..is this Lucifer pulling me in? She thought, as her affected eye began to twitch and become irritated. 

She ran out of the parlour and into the main worship hall. It was like a small church inside with it’s brown pews; only these walls were red and before her was a statue of Satan himself. 

He was beautiful, and unlike the way Hollywood portrayed him, he was a simple statue of a man with wings. 

He wasn’t a goat, or a monster but rather an angel with demon-ish wings. She suddenly thought of Jacob. 

Oh God, please help me - help me understand what’s going on. 

“Well, well, well - something told me I’d find you here.” A familiar voice lingered from behind her. 

She turned around and froze at the sight of her mangy looking ex standing in front of her, with a cigarette in his mouth. 

“J-Jacob.” She started to shake. How on earth was it possible that he’d been freed from jail? 

“M-Morgana.” He mocked her, walking closer. She backed into the statue. 

He smelled of alcohol. His eyes were bizarre looking and she knew that look all too well from the nights he was strung out on meth. 

He was so close to her that he could smell a scent unfamiliar to him. She smelled of men’s perfume. 

“Have you moved on from me so quickly? Who have you been with?” He asked. 

She remembered who’s scent he was referring to. The Cardinal wore a particular perfume and it was all over her. 

“No one, my love.” She said, faking her affection, hoping it would make him calm. 

f she faked her affection with him, sometimes he backed off and it resulted in no fighting. 

“Do you have any idea how much you’ve ruined my life?” He asked, tracing his finger over her eye. She closed them and waited. This had to be a dream. 

“Hmm, your eye is starting to turn color. Looks a little white to me. Ahh, yes - this is the eye I punched a few times isn’t. How strange that it's still intact.” His voice was so irritating to her ears that she could hardly stand it. 

“Perhaps this discoloration isn’t from physical damage, but maybe you’re turning into one of them.” He suggested the idea that her eye was changing color after making a pact with the Devil. 

Now that she thought of it, that’s why Papa Nihil, his sons and the Cardinal all had mismatched eyes. She shrugged it off and took it as a sign of damage to the iris. 

With quick movement and reflex he threw his fingers into her face, digging his finger into her eye. 

She let out a scream as her head smacked the cold statue behind her. He released his hand away noticing what he’d done. Her eye was bleeding. 

She fell to the floor covering one eye and the other hand holding her up. He turned around and left, leaving her there to suffer once again. 

Her cries were so loud that it drew attention and before she knew it people were rushing to her aid. 

A few Ghouls rushed in and came to her side, examining her eye. Aether was there once again at her side, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her away. 

Some other members went on a hunt to find Jacob and track him down. 

She kept her eyes closed the entire time but felt a gloved hand caress her face and touch her head. She knew it was Copia right by Aether. “Cardinal.” She sobbed.

“I’m here.” He grabbed hold of her hand. 

It was midnight when Imperator shot up out of bed to the sound of loud knocking on her door. 

She had gotten the news of what had happened and rushed to Morgana’s room where many Ghouls including her circle of friends were all at her bedside. 

Sierra had a compress over her eye as Libby held her head back. Copia was standing in the corner, biting his gloved fingers with anxiety. 

“What the hell is all of this?” She asked. 

“He’s back.” David said, sitting next to Omega. Imperator tensed up her shoulders. Morgana leaned forward and tried to jump off the bed. 

“I can’t do this anymore, I have to leave!” She cried out, but multiple people held her down to relax. 

She had no more tears to cry anymore and feared her eye was damaged forever. 

“This is not your fault Morgana. Do not blame yourself.” Imperator said. 

“I will, I’m bringing too much drama into this Ministry and I need to leave.” Morgana tried to lunge out of bed again but failed due to Aethers strong arm pinning her down. 

“All of you, leave us.” Imperator snapped. They all solemnly left her room and looked back at her to make sure she was okay. Copia refused to leave the corner. 

“I’m going to kick his ass.” David whispered on his way out. 

“Let me see your eye, please?” Imperator scooted closer. 

Morgana was nervous to remove the cloth because she feared her eye might pop out. When she removed the eye bandage Imperator’s own eyes went wide. Morgana’s eye was white. This was not some natural phenomenon even in the medical world. 

Suddenly the Cardinal was right at her side, examining her face. 

“How can this be, Seestor?” He asked, watching her stand back in bewilderment. 

“Make sure she has bandages and water, I’m going to speak with Nihil.” 

Once Imperator had left the room, Copia buried his face in Morgana’s neck, scooping her up into his arms. She returned the gesture, digging her nails in the fabric of his clothing. 

“Forgive me, I wish I had been there to stop him.” He let out a gasp, refusing to let go of her. 

Copia was hating himself for being on the opposite side of the Ministry when this attack occurred. 

“Don’t fret over it, it’s not your fault.” She whispered. 

“Why couldn’t you just have been in your room?” He said, realizing his tone sounded harsh. 

“Cardinal, something happened to me in the parlor.” Morgana looked up at him, as he sat back to give her room. 

She held an ice pack over her eye and took a few breaths. 

“Some voice was calling to me from the fireplace, and I know it’s going to sound crazy but hear me out. There was a voice that said something to me, I had this urge to put my hand in the fire and nothing happened. Look at my hand.” She showed him her hand, and he studied it noticing she had no burns. 

He took hold of her manicured fingers and intertwined them with his. 

The Cardinal was lost for words and didn’t know how to express what he knew. He knew exactly what was happening. 

“It could have been a spirit or entity speaking out to you, don’t let it scare you dear.” He said   
Morgana was tired.

Copia stayed with her all night watching her sleep and twitch around. She woke up various times sweating, and he was right there for her, assisting her in any way she needed. 

She held onto him like there was no tomorrow. He found a comfortable position on her pillows and cradled her till she slept soundfully. 

The Cardinal suddenly opened his eyes, glaring out to the window. The next time Jacob came near, he’d end him for sure. 

Bringing Morgana peace would be his ultimate goal. 

At two in the morning, the moon had made its way over the mountains. A coyote let out a cry in the distance. Amongst the trees there were rustling sounds. 

David came out of the shrubs with his baseball bat swinging it around, practicing his attacks. Sierra and Libby came from the opposite of the woods and met up with their friend. 

“I swear this fucker is somewhere.” He said, his Ghoul mask illuminated in the moonlight.   
Something moved in the bushes and it startled all three of them. 

David pranced forward and went nose first into the shrub. There were groans and another voice yelling out. 

“I got you now!” He dragged a young man into the clearing. Libby took her glass soda bottle and smashed it against a tree, holding it up to the man. 

“Don’t hurt me!” He screamed. 

“Wait hold up, this isn’t that bastard Jacob. Who the fuck are you?” Libby grew fierce. 

“Please! I’m John - I didn’t do it! I just drove him here!” John covered his face in humiliation. 

“Oh really, so where’s the asshole now?” David asked, putting his foot over his neck.   
John refused to say anything. 

“John, I’m going to lay it out really easy for you. Do you know who we are?” Libby asked.   
John looked up at them in confusion, not sure if he should be terrified or not. 

“We’re the most ruthless gang of Ghouls and Ghoulettes you’ll ever know. You better remember us when you go running off to that psycho.” Sierra taunted him with a large chain. 

“Who the hell are you guys!” John was struggling under David's shoe. 

“I’ll tell you who we are homie.” David chuckled. 

They began slapping John around, watching him crawl away then dragging him back. 

“WE’RE THE PINNACLE TO THE PIT OF DEPRESSION GANG AND YOU MESSED WITH OUR FRIEND!!” The forest went silent before it was pierced with the sound of a man screaming. 

The trio made their way back to the Ministry just before three in the morning. They felt satisfied and content knowing they had avenged their friend. 

When the weekend came, Morgana had requested to be left alone in her room with no guests or disturbances. Everyone seemed to respect this request very well but many wanted to comfort her. 

This was even more difficult for Copia, all he wanted to do was comfort her. 

He felt gloomy walking down the long halls of the mausoleum with a big stack of papers for Nihil. He caught his reflection in the marble walls, noticing how he looked in his red cassock. 

He thought back to that day when he wore casual clothing to the coast with Morgana, how normal of a man he felt when he was with her. 

At his age, and with his profession he knew he shouldn’t have grown so attached to a younger woman who wasn’t even a member of the Clergy. 

Perhaps things would change once she was persuaded. 

Copia knew he had a mission to complete, a goal to reach and that was to learn all he could and earn his right to become the next Papa Emeritus. 

How could he do both, and love a woman who wasn’t attached to the same beliefs he was? 

He tried to look past that and think of her as the lovely person she was, and how her beliefs didn’t matter to him. 

As he slumped into Nihil's office, the old man could tell Copia was not feeling himself. He tried to convince Copia that she was just a passing of time, that she would soon leave the grounds of the Ministry and be gone forever as she continued on with her life. 

Later that evening, after dinner it began to rain. Everyone seemed to feel off from these showers, for it felt like a sad rain. 

It didn’t stop the Cardinal from putting on his raincoat and dragging Libby out of her room to help him with something. She followed him into the garden with a vase, and they cheerfully picked various colors of roses. 

“You love her don’t you.” Libby said, making it very obvious to Copia that she knew how he felt. 

He looked at her with amazement that she could sense his feelings for Morgana.

“I do.” He said, looking down at his feet. 

He looked up to her window. “I love the way she parts her hair to one side, how she skips around the hallway. I love the way she wiggles her butt. I enjoy watching her torment your lover, Papa III.” He continued rabbling. 

“You really should tell her then. When she leaves it’ll kill you that you didn’t say anything.” Libby held the vase to him as he put more in. 

“It will kill me regardless whether I tell her or not, she’s been a very sweet companion to me.” He said, feeling a lump form in his throat. 

“There, that seems like enough roses to me. I’ll let these dry inside then I’ll go to her room later.” Copia and Libby went back inside. 

Around eleven, Copia dressed into his red suit and shoes. 

He wanted to look sharp and attractive. He made his way down the hall and knocked on Morgana’s door, holding the vase of flowers in his other hand. 

There was no response and he couldn’t hear anyone come to the door. 

“Morgana? Are you in there? It’s me.” He whispered. There was still nothing. 

His gloved hand gripped onto the door handle as he opened it, noticing her room was completely dark. 

Her things were gone. 

The bed was made perfectly as if no one had slept in it. He looked over to the window that was wide open, noticing the rain was seeping into the windowsill. 

He put the roses down, and shot over to the window looking around frantically. His heart was beginning to race, as the sensation of panic was consuming him. 

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a figure in a cloak making its way through the courtyard. He tried to focus his eyes more. 

All he could hear was his heavy breathing, his heart pounding and the sound of rain hitting every little object from outside. 

The figure was hooded, and heading toward the parking lot. The figure looked up to him and stopped. Copia held onto the ledge of the window, his heart trying to break free from it’s cage of ribs. 

It was Morgana, her face was glowing from the light of the lamppost in the courtyard. 

He noticed her eye was completely white like his and the Emeritus brothers. She looked different. He wanted to call out to her but his voice had suddenly vanished. 

At first he questioned her motives as to why her room was empty and why she was looking at him the way she was. 

Morgana was leaving. 

His head dropped low, and he got down on his knees feeling a pain he’d never felt before. 

He wanted to cry but couldn’t get the tears to flow. When he stood back up she had disappeared. 

Copia generally slept soundly, but tonight he stayed in the shower for almost an hour - allowing the warm water to comfort him. 

The shower began to steam the bathroom. His black eye makeup smeared down his face. Deep down he didn’t want to listen to Sister Imperator or Papa Nihil when they had warned him about his feelings. He knew she would have to leave at some point but wasn’t expecting it to be like this. 

Perhaps it would have been too difficult to convince her to stay. 

His feelings for her were a distraction from what was really going on. 

He pressed his forehead into the shower wall, wanting so badly to cry but nothing came out. 

All he could do was just exist now without her.


	8. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana learns some very shocking news about her family.   
> Copia finds her at home and they confess to each other their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain love-making, but no smut >_>  
> What can I say I feel Copia is a very passionate man xD

Papa Nihil’s health was failing him each day that went by. Imperator spent more time with him than usual. 

They were all disappointed that Morgana had left without any formal notice or goodbyes. 

They noticed that the younger members - the ones who had befriended Morgana weren’t acting like themselves, and weren’t attending rituals or service. 

The two elders went into the worship hall only to hear sad sappy music playing in a speaker, and to find the gang laying around the pews, looking depressed. 

“What is wrong with you hooligans?” He asked. 

Libby and David were gently strumming their guitars, Sierra was leaning over a pew in boredom. 

“Can’t believe you would allow such a chill person to just leave like that old man, she would have been a good fit to this Ministry.” Libby rolled her eyes at Nihil. 

“I think I’m going to make toast in the bathtub, man.” David curled up into a ball. 

“Enough with the suicide jokes!” Imperator stomped her heels. 

“The Cardinal hasn’t left his room in days.” Sierra added. 

“Alright. I know many of you are upset over Morgana’s departure. She was only supposed to stay here for a short time. It's the end of that time now. It’s the way life is.” Nihil said firmly, folding his arms. 

Sister Imperator felt a sting inside her. How would Tobias handle this news that his pawn had left? 

That his plan and goal to recruit a potential member into the Ministry had vanished under their noses? 

“Yeah but about the incident in the parlour?” Libby asked. Imperator and Nihil went silent. 

“That is an occurrence that only happens to those in the Emeritus bloodline, not random people off the street.” Imperator suggested the idea this was a coincidence. 

She knew she was spitting out a big fat lie. 

“Her eye though, you don’t think that was weird?” 

“She has the sight.” A voice chimed in from behind. Copia quietly had entered the worship hall. 

“Ahh, Cardinal.” Imperator welcomed him, growing nervous to all these outlandish ideas the younger members were throwing out. 

“Don’t take this as nothing, Seestor, a voice that speaks to her from the fire and a miraculous change in the eye? It wasn’t just retinae damage.” He said. 

“There’s no way she could be related to the Emeritus family.” Libby said. 

Nihil’s facial expressions changed, as he turned around and left without any explanation. 

“Nihil?” Imperator called after him. He walked away slowly, carrying his oxygen tank. 

Imperator sat down and looked at them all unsure of what to say. 

Copia leaned back against the statue of their fallen angel. 

“I know that we all had a special bond, and she was a very kind person. We have other tasks at hand, other things to focus on. Perhaps you all can find a way to connect with her. She did those beautiful paintings, kept up the greenhouse and we were able to commission her a good pay for those works of art. We should feel gratitude, not sadness.” Sister said. 

“Then we should get her back! Papa 3 is really good at kidnapping people!” Libby jumped up. 

“Without their consent of course!” Papa 3 called out from the balcony. 

“No, she had a life before that asshole occupied it. She has a family, she has a life now.” Copia said, unfolding his arms. 

“Damn, I really wanted someone to draw me and Omega’s next album cover.” David said. 

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m tired of hearing you all mope around. Cardinal, why don’t you drive down to the bayfront and check on her. Pop in and say hello, see how she’s getting along at home. Then you can report back to us that she’s in a better place. Will that make you all happy?” She asked the group, in which they all nodded. 

“Very good.” Imperator left, heels clicking on the marble floor. 

Morgana woke up to the sound of seagulls and her cat Ginger pawing at her face. She was in her old room again. It was decorated with colors, wall hangings and many plants. 

The window was open and she had a lovely view of the bayfront. The sun was beginning to go down. She went downstairs to see her mother bustling in the kitchen. It had been years since they had sat down for a meal together. 

Her younger sister and step dad were occupied with setting the kitchen table. It was nice to be with her family again. 

They rejoiced and drank wine to celebrate her new single life, and new life moving back home. 

After dinner, Morgana cuddled next to her Mom on the couch next to the fire. JoAnne was happy to have her daughter back safe in her arms. 

“I don’t care how old you are, you’re my baby and you’re safe here at home.” She said, brushing Morgana’s reddish blonde hair away from her face. 

“Those people at the Ministry were so nice to me. Especially the old man who runs it.” Morgana said, watching the flames flicker. 

“Oh, I know he is.” She said. 

“How would you know Momma?” Morgana asked. 

JoAnne got up from the couch and grabbed something hidden in a box. 

“When I found out you were staying at that, umm - very interesting Church on the hill - I just knew you were in good hands.” She said, handing her daughter an old framed picture. 

Morgana studied it, wondering why she had never seen this picture before. 

“Look! It’s you and my dad, before you met Daniel. Sis must have not been born yet. The year was 1998, I must have been three or four years old.” She said, pointing to herself. 

She noticed a much older man with his arm around JoAnne. 

“That is my dad. That’s my Papa.” JoAnne said. The man resembled Papa Nihil, a much younger middle aged Nihil. 

Morgana got up, turning to her mother with a face full of confusion. Oh. Fucking. Hell. 

“Papa Nihil is NOT my Grandpa.” She said, tears pooling in her eyes. 

Home was supposed to be the place of security, not outlandish surprises. 

“He is my dear. I am so sorry that after twenty-five years I never told you until now.It explains why your eye has turned white.” JoAnne got up to hug her daughter. 

“He always treated me nicely but a little strange.” 

“Nihil didn’t want you or me exposed to that lifestyle he lived. He wanted you to grow up like a normal child. Not in a Ministry. He wanted you to go to school, be happy, and not know him.” JoAnne explained. 

“Oh shit.” Morgana put her hand over her mouth. 

“No Imperator is not your grandma. Nihil got around a little too much.”

“PAPA 3 IS MY UNCLE!!!.” Morgana sat back down putting her head in her lap. Her sobbing was out of control. 

Not very many people had the chance to see their uncle pole dance. 

Morgana was more upset that she had grabbed his ass. 

“I know it’s a lot for you to take in my love, but just know you were in good hands.” JoAnne said. 

Morgana went silent for a while. She then felt happy, knowing she at least had a grandparent who was still alive. 

“I know you’ve been through a lot. Take a break from working, just help out around the house. Take many walks on the beach, heal yourself. You have your old room up there in the tower, I even got out your old Fleetwood Mac records.” JoAnne held her daughter's hand tightly. 

Morgana took a deep breath. 

Around eleven, her family had gone to bed but Morgana couldn’t sleep. 

Ginger was feeling rusky and playing with her hanging wall lights. 

Her Rumors record was playing, and it felt good to be in her own room. 

She felt like a princess in her own little tower above the second floor of the old house. 

She even went out on the staircase outside her patio, and watched people walk by. 

Cars drove by, and traffic slowed down as it grew late. 

Morgana puffed away at a joint, feeling more relaxed than ever. 

Everyone in the Ministry would hold forever memories for her. She felt happy knowing she had met so many wonderful souls. 

A black car pulled up to the side of the house. 

Her stomach felt nervous for it was an unfamiliar vintage car. Her heart rejoiced and she stood up too fast when she saw Copia in a black coat. 

He saw her and made his way up the stairs to her patio. 

She stood before him in awe. They looked at each other for a very long time, both in disbelief. They both figured they would never see each other again. 

“Cardinal.” She whispered. 

He inched closer and took her in his arms.

“Every time I smell the salty air and feel it’s coolness I think of you.” He said, holding her head against his. 

She led him through the door that went into her room. It was like she had her own little apartment. The soft lights of her room were warm oranges, pinks and lavender. 

She had white christmas lights hanging from the walls, incense, crystals and way too many plants. He noticed the cheery ginger cat on her bed. 

“Hi little Ginger kitty.” Copia held out his hand only for the cat to get up and rub himself all over him. Copia didn’t seem bothered by the god-awful amount of cat hair. 

They sat down on her bed that was draped by a bed canopy and curtains. 

“I came by to see how you were getting along with your family. You seem happy.” He said, giving her knee a good squeeze. 

“I haven’t lived at home since I was in college, it feels nice.” She smiled. 

Morgana sat facing him, studying his outfit, taking in the sweet musky perfume he wore. She didn’t think she’d ever see his moustache again, as she traced her fingers over it, giggling to herself. 

“Morgana, watching you leave was horrible. There’s so many….so many things I never got to tell you.” He said, folding his hands together. 

“I know. I thought it was for the best. There was something I wanted to tell you as well.” She scooted even closer to him, their faces a foot apart. 

“I love you.” They said, in unison. 

Morgana threw herself onto him as he let out a small gasp. Copia wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her onto his lap. They began gasping for air as their mouths mangled with each other. He removed his coat without unlocking his passionate kisses. 

“Oh Cardinal, I swear I’ve seen you a long time ago.” She whispered. 

“Perhaps you have, not that it matters anymore.” He gripped onto her tightly. 

She fumbled with her fingers with each piece of clothing she removed. For the first time ever she got to really see Copia’s bare hands. They were shaky as they struggled to remove her blouse. 

Morgana lay back in her pillows, watching Copia undress. He was not a young man in his twenties, he was much older and she could see it. He was muscular and strong, but in that older man sort of way. 

He had the tiniest love handles over his hips and it drove her insane. 

She wanted to kiss every inch of him. He got on his hands and knees and crawled over to her, as the canopy began to engulf them both.

Even with all the colored lights on, each color illuminated them both. She wrapped Copia in her giant comforter as he rested himself on top of her. 

It was as if they had been waiting forever for this moment. 

He was gentle and timid but determined to make her feel safe in every way possible. He asked for her consent to touch her here or touch her there. 

She ran her fingers through his hair feeling the euphoria of human touch. Her rough and yucky healing process was truly starting to heal. 

Not only that, but to give herself to someone who loved and respected her was even better. Hours later he started to feel exhausted, but wanted badly to make love to her till morning. 

She kissed the sweat off his brow, and he couldn’t get enough of that post- loving making session glow that radiated off her face. The connection between them was inseparable. 

They looked into each other's souls, with their matching white eyes the two lovers swore to each other until the end of time. She knew he wouldn’t be able to stay, but they promised to see eachother often. 

Copia had left in the early hours of the morning to return to the Ministry. Morgana was not left with sadness but fulfillment. For the first time in her entire life, she was happy. .


	9. They're really going to do it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana returns to the Ministry after being away for a long time, and Copia is over the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Another love-making scene, only this is more ritualistic.

Months later John was walking down his street in the middle of the night after a long day at work. 

He had not heard from his estranged roommate since the incident on the Ministry grounds. 

He was scared shitless most of the time walking by himself, always worried the Pinnacle To The Pit of Depression Gang was near, ready to attack at any moment. 

He went into his duplex and turned on all the lights. He heard something in Jacob’s room and wondered if Jacob had returned. 

“Yo dude, is that you?” He asked. 

John went into the room, turned on the lights but they wouldn’t turn on. He felt uneasy with the strange unsettling vibe in the room. 

“Where’s the bible-thumper.” A voice hissed in the corner. 

He jumped back and dropped his bags on the floor. 

“Who the fuck is that!” He took off his belt and held it out in defense. 

He saw a figure whose silhouette was lit by the street light outside. It was a woman but didn’t sound like a woman. 

The orange tinted light from the street finally illuminated her face and figure. It was Morgana. How she managed to get into the apartment was beside him. 

John was freaked out more than ever. 

“Settle the fuck down, jeez - it’s not you I’m after.” She threw her hands in the air in annoyance. 

John got down on his knees and began to pray. She walked over to him and began to circle him, with the room still plastered in pages of the Old Testament. 

John started to hear whispering voices all around him, dark shadows moving on the floor like snakes slithering away. He wanted it all to stop. 

“I have a message for him that’s all.” She said, handing John a simple piece of paper with her elegant handwriting. 

He looked at the paper with trembling hands. I am all eyes, I am all ears, I am the wall, and I’m watching you fall. 

“This is some spell isn’t it? You’re a literal witch who worships Satan, you’ll burn in hell for eternity!” John took the note into his pocket fearing the consequences if he didn’t give Jacob the note. 

“I don’t worship Satan you fool.” Morgana bent down to him, taking her hand and moving the heap of blonde hair from her face, exposing her eye that was white as porcelain. 

John let out a gasp at the sight of it. 

“He worships me.” 

Morgana fell back onto her wood floor in the circle of candles she created. 

Her forehead was dripping with sweat, heart pounding in exhaustion. 

Her room was dark except for the glow of candles and her purple light. 

She chugged a glass of water and felt grounded. 

The astral projection worked. 

She now knew and understood what this new eye of hers was doing. 

She now had the Sight and had been gifted certain abilities. 

Suddenly she thought of Copia, how she desperately wanted to see him for it had been weeks now. 

They wrote to each other often, and his stack of letters were safe in a special box.   
Copia kept his letters from her at his desk, usually re-reading them when he couldn’t sleep which was quite often now. 

Many times a Sister of Sin would flirt or advance herself onto him, but he felt nothing for anyone else or desired anyone else. 

Copia was beginning to spend more time with her friends, who shared very interesting stories about their late night shenanigans. 

It comforted him to hear her name, to hear her being described by someone else. 

A year had passed, the seasons slowly went by. 

Morgana and Copia’s letter began to come less often then when they first began writing. 

He still loved her so much even though his studies and important tasks came first to him now. 

It was a dreary Monday night when David, Sierra and Libby were just finishing up their practice, putting their instruments. 

Copia was sitting in a pew, his mind wandering away. He ran his finger over his moustache, remembering how Morgana would mess with it and how it would tickle her lips when they had intimate moments together. 

“By the way, Happy Birthday Cardinal.” David went up to him, offering his fist for a fist bump.   
Copia had almost forgotten it was his birthday. 

“Oh, thank you very much.” His voice squeaked. 

“Listen here, mopey-head. We know you’ve been feeling down. This is sort of a bizarre birthday present for us.” Libby handed Copia a bunch of sheet music. 

He looked at and studied the notes. The title of the song was called Helvetesfonster. It was a piano piece. 

“Can you play piano?” Sierra asked. 

“Of course, I haven’t played in years but I shall try. Thank you all very much for this.” He said, standing up and heading towards the piano. 

“We wrote it for you and Morgana, we wanted to put together a love song for you two. Something that would always remind you of her.” David said. 

Copia suddenly felt his emotions begin to flare up. He had no idea what to expect as he played this song. He felt such joy that these younger members had thought of him. 

“By the way, how old are you Cardinal?” Libby asked. 

Copia paused before hitting the keys. 

“I’ll be forty-five at midnight.” He said, moving his gloved fingers over the keys nervously. 

“Relax Cardinal, you don’t have to be perfect.” Sierra said. They took a few steps back to give the Cardinal some space. 

He flipped through the first page with the first section of the song, it was neither sad or romantic, but haunting. 

He wasn’t paying attention as the young members began to slowly arrange things around the worship hall. 

David was adjusting lights to make them red and purple. Libby and Sierra were lighting candles.   
Copia’s fingers were on the high end of the piano, making their way down - lower and lower with each key. 

It was more of a strange combination of a haunting melody and rock ballad. 

He was enjoying every single note, playing them passionately - pretending she was standing right there before him. 

He flipped to the very last page which was much slower. 

He turned around to see they were gone. He continued to play when all the sudden he felt a hand rest on the back of his shoulder. 

He froze but played on. Another hand began to caress the back of his neck. 

He figured it was his imagination playing tricks on him. 

He felt a face and chin lean on his shoulder, and a gentle breath on his cheek. 

Two arms began to embrace his shoulders in a hug. 

He took one hand away quickly to touch the spirits arm. His imagination was running wild, for he had no idea his fantasies could feel so real. 

A pair of lips started to kiss the side of his head, down to his ear and to the sideburns on his face.   
He closed his eyes, while two small tears rolled down his cheek. 

The spirit let go of him and detached as he came close to finishing the song. 

“You never told me you could play piano Cardinal.” The spirit said from behind him. 

Copia turned around, realizing it wasn’t a spirit. 

The white light of the ceiling was illuminating Morgana’s head, making her ethereal. 

He wiped his tears away, standing up too quickly to gulp her up into an embrace. 

He lifted her off her feet, twirling her around. 

“Oh my Satan.” He mumbled, hiding his face in her hair, that had grown longer since he last saw her. 

He put her down and looked her over, touching her face to make sure she was real. 

Her white eye was sparkling and looked extravagant next to her blue one. 

Her hair really had grown, but instead of being parted she now had bangs that framed her face.   
She wore a black blazer, with hardly anything under it. 

The skin on her chest was glistening. 

“You look so different, il mio amore.” He said, taking her hands in his. 

“Happy Birthday Cardinal.” She kissed his gloved hand. 

At ten o’clock the worship hall was crammed with people, the Sisters of Sin were in the front row of the very colorful flashy concert that was taking place. 

Everyone was dressed in black, feeling sexy as ever. 

David and Omega stomped their feet with their electric guitars, while other Ghouls jammed around Copia. 

The Cardinal was giving it his all with the microphone, hearing the crowd scream at him. Papa Nihil sat in the very back, now in a wheelchair with his oxygen tank, as Sister Imperator stood next to him - wiggling her hips. 

“-And the truth of the matter is, I never let you go - let you go.” 

Morgana stood in the balcony, with the most perfect view from above. 

The Cardinal looked so dashing in his red suit. 

Morgana leaned against the pillar, feeling butterflies in her stomach - knowing very well what the two of them would do after the show was over. 

An arm made itself comfortable around her neck and she looked to see it was Tobias, giving her a small smile. 

“It’s nice to see you again.” He said, giving her chin a nudge. 

“I didn’t think I would, Mr. Forge.” She said, still keeping her eyes on the Cardinal. 

The show was almost over and the two watched Copia dance around the stage and sing his heart out. 

Morgana had no idea he had such a voice and it only made her melt more into a puddle of love and affection for him. 

Tobias watched Morgana’s face light up each time the Cardinal shot glances up to the balcony. 

He could see the two were very much connected with each other on a deep level that no one understood. 

After the show was over, the church began to bustle with people socializing. 

The Ghouls went behind the worship hall and the Cardinal would need time to change into something else for an after party. 

Tobias led Morgana by the hand to the courtyard. 

She hadn’t really taken a chance to notice every feature about him. 

He was a short man only a few inches taller than her. 

He had a silver box in his hand but she didn’t question what it was. 

“You know, you really do make a good fit here. I mean Jesus Christ, your Grandpa is Papa Nihil. What a coincidence. The big boss. I honestly had no idea you two were related until recently.” Tobias said, observing the way she looked back at the Ministry. 

“That’s why I came back. I wanted to talk to Nihil about that.” She said.   
“I already have. He agrees that you’d fit alongside the Cardinal. You know the old man won’t last a few more days.” Tobias suddenly reminded her that Nihil was dying, and that she would need to spend some time with him. 

“I don’t want to be a distraction to the Cardinals work.” She said. 

“You won’t be, you’ll be right there alongside him. Which is why I am presenting this to you.” Tobias held the silver box to her, and she took it cautiously. 

“Mr. Forge, I don’t need gifts.” She chuckled. She opened the latch to find a silver grucifix necklace, the same symbol everyone in the ministry wore. 

It was like a rosary, with silver spikes and other intricate pieces of jewellery. 

There was a pair of silver earrings to match, and she really loved the spike look. It gave the necklace an edgy look to it. 

“Welcome to the Ministry.” He said, smiling. 

She closed the box and went in for a hug. 

She held him very tightly, feeling the coolness of his leather jacket on her cheek. 

“You saved my life Tobias, how can I ever repay you?” She asked. 

“I don’t want you to. Just be happy. Live your life.” 

They went back into the halls of the Ministry to the after party. 

She saw Copia standing in the corner, talking to Papa 2. 

His eyes met hers, and for the first time since she’d known him - his eyes were on fire with lust. 

Everyone was partying until two in the morning. Morgana normally would have been tired but she wanted to stay awake for the Cardinal. 

The two made an escape down to the basement, which was still unfamiliar territory. 

She wore her black nightgown and robe like he had instructed her to wear, and to him she looked enticing. 

Copia too wore a strange black robe around himself. He led her into a private room with no windows. 

The walls were red with candlelight lamps, and the carpet had elaborate patterns of red and black, with tinges of gold. 

It was a bizarre ritualistic room, with a giant statue of Lucifer sitting on a throne. 

She became slightly uncomfortable, and tried to take deep breaths, unsure of Copia’s secret plan. 

There was a circle of red candles, flickering over the floor. He stepped into the circle, offering her to join him. 

Oh shit, she thought - this is going to be a ritual. 

He stood two feet before her, gazing down at her adoringly before removing his robe. 

He still had his black pants on but his chest was exposed, making her feel warm and dizzy. 

She untied her robe, exposing her naked self - only wearing her grucifix. 

We are really doing this. 

Copia gently got down on the floor, using his robe to cushion himself. 

He reached for her hands and pulled her down to him, encouraging her to sit in his lap. He wrapped one arm around her waist while the other unbuttoned his pants. 

Oh Mary on a fucking Cross are we really doing this, she thought - biting the inside of her lip in worry. 

It was becoming all too obvious that this ritual was the Ministry’s way of ordaining a new member. 

No one had warned her about this. 

“YOU MEAN TO TELL ME LIBBY AND SIERRA ARE GONNA HAVE TO FU-” She cried out but Copia hushed her. 

The idea of her sweet and sincere Sierra doing the dirty deed with Papa 2 gave her chills. It wasn’t a pleasant thought. 

Or how Libby would have to wait till she was older before being with Papa 3, who was too drunk most of the time to do anything. 

“You can say no any time. I’m not forcing you. If you say stop, I will stop.” He said, holding her face. 

She looked up at the statue, realizing what was happening and felt a burning sensation deep in her core. 

If there was one person she would ever dream of performing a ritualistic sex act with, it had to be Copia. 

She held onto him, letting out faint gasps of air before she threw him back onto the carpet, taking him right there. 

The Cardinal threw his head back, arching his chest. She dug her maroon colored nails into him. 

There were exchanges of love bites, and since this room was tucked away in the basement - no one could hear a thing. 

Papa III was drunk again as he barged into the ceremony where everyone was socializing. All eyes were on him as he got on top of a table. 

“Buckle up Satanist cause I have something to say.” He said, slurring his words. 

Libby threw her face into her hands. 

Trying to have any control over a full grown man who’d had too much to drink was more than what Libby could handle at times. 

“I’M AN UNCLE.”


	10. The New Cardinal

Three days later, Morgana and Copia found themselves at Nihil's bedside, lost in prayer. 

Nihil was dying, and beginning to fade. He had his two sons with him as well. 

It was bittersweet for Morgana to be near Nihil at this moment. She had so many things she wanted to say and ask him about his life, and about his life before becoming Papa Nihil. 

“I wanted to spend more time with you, I’m sorry.” Nihil said to Morgana. 

The hot tears kept pooling out. He continued to give her hand some gentle pats, nudged her shoulder and so on. 

She knew that they would most likely never meet again, not even in an afterlife. 

Imperator sat in the corner, holding in her tears. Morgana reached for his hand, and he gave it one last squeeze. 

She gazed into the whites of his eyes, as he blinked a few times - he told her how proud he was. 

He told his sons to live on his legacy, but as he turned the Cardinal - he paused. 

“I...I was hesitant at first.” He coughed. Copia waited patiently. 

“You are Papa Emeritus IV...if Papa 3 can handle it.” He teased. 

“Shut up dad, I backed down a long ass time ago.” Papa 3 smirked. 

“Keep that Emeritus blood-line flowing. If you…know what I mean.” Nihil winked at Copia. 

With one last breath, Nihil exhaled - and passed away peacefully at eight-nine years old. 

“Seriously? The old fart dies and makes a sex joke?” Papa 3 stood up shaking his head. Papa 2 stayed quiet, and lowered his head in prayer. 

That night, there was another celebration. Copia and Morgana had to go their separate ways in different halls. Sister Imperator, Libby, Sierra and a few Sisters of Sin took Morgana into her room - presenting yet another large box. 

It was a black cassock, like what Copia wore most of the time - only fit for a smaller frame, more glittery. 

“The fuck is going on?” Morgana gasped, but the swarm of girls led her to her room. 

They helped her slip on heels, and on went the necklace Tobias had given her. 

They wrapped her hair in a top bun, and combed her bangs around her face to frame it nicely. 

Imperator carefully held a paintbrush, dipping it into black paint. 

She painted two black circles around Morgana’s eyes, and painted the upper lip. 

The Sisters of Sin also presented Libbs and Sierra with two Ghoulette masks. 

hey looked at Imperator with shock. 

“Holy fuck-balls Seestor.” Libbs felt amazing. 

“Wait a minute, I can’t be a Cardinal. I’m a woman.” Morgana stopped in protest. 

“Anything is possible here.” Imperator grinned. 

The masks fit them perfectly. Morgana led the Ghoulettes, who led the Sisters of Sin down the corridor into the Cathedral. 

Morgana stood in front of the door that David stood at. She was about to enter. 

They would take communion from Papa IV and be seated. 

“Oh fuck no.” Morgana turned around, feeling too nervous to function. David grabbed her cassock pulling her back. 

He gleamed at her with his brown eyes surrounded in blackness behind the Ghoulish mask. 

“He’s looking forward to seeing you. Get over yourself.” He chuckled. 

A Sister gave Morgana a thurible, which was smoking with incense. 

She held onto it tightly with her gloves fingers. The doors opened and to her surprise she was greeted with Arrival by ABBA. It seemed very fitting. 

She looked around to see all eyes on her. 

At the altar, Copia was standing very tall and proud, with his new skull face paint. Unlike the other Emeritus brothers, his papal robe was blue, very deep teal color with oranges and golds, and as always - lots of black. 

He looked amazing, like a God - glistening in jewells. She looked over in the pews to see Omega crying. 

When she got up to the altar, he held out a small thin cracker. She placed it on her tongue, almost too shy to look at him. 

“Holy Fuck you look amazing..” He whispered, offering her a goblet. 

“Get out of here, you look amazing.” She whispered back. 

She took her place alongside him in a chair. The song was coming to an end, and the light began to dim glowing red. 

He would always be Copia to her each time he sang. 

“I have a strange gift for you my dear.” Copia handed Morgana a copper dagger as they met up with David, Omega and the other Ghouls in the garden. 

The moon was out, shining its pale light on their masks. Morgana grew worried and confused. 

Fire and Water came out of the bushes, dragging a figure from the darkness, yelling and cursing. 

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” Morgana said, covering her mouth. 

The Ghouls dragged Jacob by his arms, and threw him down before her. 

He was dirty, smelly and reeked of alcohol. 

“I hate you all, let me go!” He growled, but the Ghouls kept him from moving away. 

“Pay attention you scum, I think you owe this lovely woman an apology for all the hurt you’ve caused.” Copia kicked him in the shoulder, preventing Jacob from getting closer and closer. 

“Never, make me!” He screamed. 

“Oh God, can I please have my way with him.” David cracked his knuckles as he walked past Morgana and Papa IV. 

Jacob looked up at Morgana, with evil and hate clouding his eyes. 

“When the world is on fire, you will stay and burn with me.” She said. 

“Ha! Not gonna happen. You’re going to hell” He coughed. 

“It was Hell being with you for so long. Look at me now. How does it feel to be so inferior?” She asked. 

Papa IV offered her the dagger but she said no. 

Jacob tried to grab her by the ankles but she retracted, giving him swift kicks with her foot. 

Blood spewed from his mouth. He yelled out cursing horrible things. 

She bent down and lowered herself, keeping a safe distance from him. She felt many emotions coursing through her as she looked at him, thinking of all the horrific memories of their long and toxic relationship. 

“Tonight I am a serpent shedding it’s skin, you will no longer be a problem in my life. After this night, I will forget about you and your entire existence, and there’s nothing that you can do about it.” She said. 

A very unique and strange feeling came over her. For the first time in her life she felt superior. 

However standing next to Papa IV made her feel like his equal. For the first time she would be equal to another man, never below. 

The Ghouls finally had their way and dragged him off into the shadows where he came from, devouring him. She and Copia watched and listened, as a silence filled the valley with such a peaceful quiet. 

She took his hand and he took hers. 

“Ahh, my lover is also my best friend - what else could I ask for.” He smiled, eyes glistening in the moonlight. They held each other in a close embrace. 

“Small Copia’s running around, maybe?” She suggested. His moustache began to twitch. 

“And just like that kids.” Papa 3 slammed the black book down on his desk, finishing his story. 

“-Is how I became the creepy uncle.”


End file.
